


Detroit Become Fanfic

by Sojiku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, sap
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojiku/pseuds/Sojiku
Summary: Quand je m'ennuie, je prends des ships et je commence une histoire que je ne finirai jamais. Mais j'ai un bon pressentiment pour celle-là. (Absolument OOC, complètement stupide, 100% pur fanservice, totalement à vos risques et périls les enfants.) (Je suis très sérieux.)
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Première Rencontre (05/09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier jour d'école, et paf, le coup de foudre ? (POV Simon)

Le jour de l’enterrement de son père était probablement le jour le plus long de la vie du jeune Simon. Il crut, pendant un moment, que ça ne se terminerait jamais. Mais il y avait au moins un minuscule point positif : il avait pu renouer avec sa mère et son frère jumeau, Daniel, qu’il avait très peu vu depuis le divorce, près de dix ans auparavant. D’ailleurs, Simon allait devoir retourner vivre avec eux, pour des raisons évidentes. Cela n’embêtait pas Simon plus que ça, car il n’avait pour ainsi dire rien à perdre de son ancienne vie. Et il était plus que content de retrouver son frère.

Une semaine plus tard, après un passage désagréable par l’enfer de l’administration, Simon a été intégré dans l’école près de chez lui, mais n’a malheureusement pas pu être intégré à la classe de son frère. Ce n’était pas si grave, ils auraient tout le temps de se voir entre les cours. En attendant, Simon allait faire ce qu’il a toujours fait : se fondre dans la masse. Devenir invisible.

Enfin, c’est ce qu’il croyait jusqu’à ce qu’une fille de sa classe lui adresse la parole, vingt-quatre heures après son intégration. Elle avait des cheveux châtain coiffés en une petite queue de cheval, la peau claire et les yeux bleu foncé.

-Salut, lui a-t-elle dit.

-Salut, a-t-il répondu.

-Je m’appelle Kara. Tu es nouveau, c’est ça ?

-Simon. Oui, je suis arrivé hier.

-Je pourrais te faire visiter, si tu veux.

-Oui. Oui, ce serait gentil, merci.

Kara offrit un beau sourire à Simon, qui eut du mal à lui rendre. Elle ne dit rien d’autre pendant le reste du cours, et l’attendit sagement en dehors de la salle. Simon suivit Kara dans les couloirs, et ne put s’empêcher de lui demander pourquoi elle l’aidait. Elle lui dit juste que, quand elle est elle-même arrivée dans ce lycée un an plus tôt, quelqu’un l’a aidée de la même manière, et que Simon lui donnait l’occasion de rendre la pareille à quelqu’un. Comme une chaîne de serviabilité qu’elle voulait entretenir. Simon trouvait ça louable.

Leur visite se termina par un aller-retour rapide vers le gymnase, où Kara est allée se jeter dans les bras d’un grand type baraqué à la peau foncée, qui la serra contre lui. Kara le présenta comme étant Luther, son frère et le capitaine de l’équipe de football. Luther lui offrit une poignée de main ferme mais amicale, que Simon se surprit à apprécier, malgré le fait que ses phalanges s’en souviendront probablement longtemps.

Alors que Kara était en train de dire au revoir à Luther, Simon n’écoutant pas vraiment leur courte conversation, quelqu’un d’autre sortit du vestiaire. Un type à la peau mate, aux cheveux bruns rasés et dépourvu de haut.

-Hé, Luther, lança-t-il. Tu n’aurais pas vu mon… Oh, salut Kara.

-Salut Markus.

Alors que le regarde de Simon vagabondait, il tomba droit sur celui de Markus, à moitié vert et à moitié bleu. Pendant les quelques secondes où les deux garçons se sont regardés, il s’est passé quelque chose.

Aucun des deux ne savait quoi, mais il s’était définitivement passé quelque chose.

-Voici Simon, le présenta Kara. Il est arrivé aujourd’hui.

-Salut, articula Simon.

-Salut, répondit Markus.

-Ton bracelet est dans mon casier. Comme d’habitude, neuneu, dit Luther d’un ton amusé.

-Oui, c’est vrai, admit Markus avec un rire jaune. On se voit plus tard ? lança-t-il à Kara.

-Oui, évidemment.

Markus rentra dans le vestiaire, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Simon, qui le regarda partir sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Il ne vit presque pas Luther, qui les regardait tour à tour d’un air curieux.

Après ça, Kara accompagna Simon à la sortie, et lui dit qu’ils se reverraient le lendemain. Simon retrouva Daniel, qui lui demanda des nouvelles de sa matinée, alors qu’ils rentraient chez eux. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Kara, et celle avec Luther et Markus. Si Daniel ne reconnut pas Kara, il affirma connaître Markus et Luther, qui étaient tous les deux dans l’équipe de football du lycée. Markus était la superstar, et Luther le capitaine, probablement deux des personnes les plus populaires du lycée. Daniel, quant à lui, était content d’avoir retrouvé Connor, un de ses amis du collège dont il avait déjà parlé à Simon. A part ça, le reste de sa classe ne l’intéressait pas plus que ça.

Pendant ce temps, l’esprit de Simon vagabondait, et revenait souvent à Markus. Ils se sont croisés pendant une trentaine de secondes, mais Simon ne pouvait pas s’enlever le visage de Markus de la tête. Lorsque Daniel demanda à Simon ce qui se passait, il éluda, ce qui lui valut un regard suspect venant de son frère. Mais celui-ci n’insista pas.

Une fois rentrés, ils allèrent chacun prendre leur place dans leur chambre, comme à leur habitude, où l’esprit de Simon se remit à errer. Et là encore, il allait toujours dans la même direction, comme suivant une idée fixe malgré lui. Le lendemain servirait sans doute à mettre les choses au clair. Du moins, Simon l’espérait.


	2. Première Impression (06/09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les yeux dans les yeux, tout devient flou. (POV Markus)

Pendant toute la journée, et même si la rencontre datait du jour précédent, Markus ne put s’enlever de la tête le visage du nouvel élève. Sans pouvoir s’expliquer pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, il avait une idée, sans mettre vraiment le doigt dessus.

A midi, il retrouva Luther pour aller manger avec lui, comme presque tous les jours, et vit Kara arriver avec lui. Si d’habitude sa présence ne lui faisait pas plus d’effet que ça, aujourd’hui elle avait un effet nouveau. Il pensa, par défaut, à Simon, qui était apparemment devenu rapidement un pote de Kara. C’était grâce à elle qu’ils s’étaient vus le jour précédent.

-Salut Markus, lança Kara.

-Salut Kara, répondit Markus d’un ton qu’il entendait lui-même comme plat.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si, ça va, réussit à lui sourire Markus.

Kara sembla tomber dans le panneau, mais Luther le regardait toujours en plissant les yeux. Et il reprit une expression normale quand Kara le regarda. L’air de rien. Bien joué Markus.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l’intérieur de la cantine pour aller s’installer et manger. De loin, du coin de l’œil, Markus réussit à repérer Simon, qui mangeait trois ou quatre tables plus loin avec… probablement son frère jumeau Daniel, vu la similitude de leur couleur et leur coupe de cheveux. Mais même d’où il était, Markus voyait que leurs visages étaient différents. Etrange.

-Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu vas aller lui parler ? demanda Luther, interrompant Markus dans ses pensées.

-Quoi ? répondit Markus, encore ailleurs.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Mark. Je vois bien ce qui se passe. Il te plaît.

-Oh, dit Kara, comme venant de très loin.

Markus jeta un autre regard à Simon, qui, comme par hasard, regarda aussi vers Markus au même moment. Cette fois-ci, Markus sentit clairement ses pommettes s’enflammer. Il regarda de nouveau Luther, qui semblait encore une fois avoir tout vu.

-C’est vrai, Markus ? demanda gentiment Kara.

-Apparemment, admit Markus.

-Tu devrais lui demander de sortir, continua Luther. Ça ne peut pas mal se passer.

-Si, ça peut, soupira Markus.

-Mais si tu ne fais rien, tu ne le sauras jamais.

Markus lança un regard vers la table où se trouvaient Simon et son frère, et, encore une fois, Simon regarda vers Markus au même moment. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Simon qui détourna le regard en premier, et Markus crut voir une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Mais vu la distance, il avait dû rêver. Ou du moins, il voulait s’en persuader.

Après le repas, Markus alla en cours, et ne put se concentrer pendant une bonne partie de l’après-midi, à cause de la perspective de parler à Simon. Certes, il n’avait pas paru froid ni réticent à l’idée de parler à des gens, mais il n’avait pas paru extrêmement social non plus. Même s’il devait l’être un peu, vu qu’il semblait déjà avoir une relation cordiale avec Kara. En même temps, il ne voyait pas qui serait capable de ne pas être cordial avec Kara, qui, comme Luther, était une sorte d’incarnation de l’amabilité.

Quelques heures de questions existentielles plus tard, la journée touchait à sa fin. Markus savait à quelle heure finissait Simon, et de quel cours il sortait, car il connaissait l’emploi du temps de Kara. Alors il alla attendre non loin de la sortie du bâtiment d’où ils allaient sortir d’ici peu. Et quand ils en sortirent bel et bien, toujours ensemble, ce fut Kara qui vit Markus en premier.

-Markus, resalut, lui dit-elle en le saluant de la main.

-Resalut Kara, dit Markus en lui rendant son signe.

-Salut, dit Simon d’un ton neutre, similaire au jour précédent.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kara, curieuse.

Markus ne répondit pas, se contentant de montrer Simon du regard. Kara sembla comprendre, et Simon, qui devait avoir vu l’expression curieuse de Kara, fronça les sourcils.

-Vous permettez que je rentre avec vous ? proposa Markus.

-Bien sûr. Simon, tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient ?

-Non, du tout, dit Simon en regardant Markus dans les yeux.

Sans plus de commentaires, et après un autre moment où ni Simon ni Markus ne purent soutenir le regard de l’autre, les trois ados se mirent en route. Une fois de temps en temps, Kara et Markus échangèrent des regards rapides de comploteurs, ne sachant pas vraiment comment Markus allait se débrouiller pour parler seul à seul avec Simon. Car ce serait étrange si Kara, qui avait passé presque deux jours non-stop avec Simon, le laissait d’un seul coup avec un type qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Finalement, ce fut Kara qui eut l’idée.

Au lieu de raccompagner Simon chez lui puis rentrer chez elle, comme elle l’avait fait le jour précédent, elle changea subrepticement l’itinéraire de marche pour arriver chez elle en premier. Evidemment, elle savait où habitait Markus, et donc, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Markus comprit, au dernier moment, et eut du mal à croire que ça ait vraiment marché.

-Je m’arrête là, les garçons, dit Kara. On se voit demain ? demanda-t-elle, en regardant Simon.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondirent Simon et Markus en même temps.

Simon toussota, Markus ne put s’empêcher de sourire, et Kara rit légèrement, avant de saluer de nouveau Markus et Simon et de rentrer chez elle. Comme comprenant soudain ce qui venait de se passer, Simon regarda Markus avec une expression que Markus ne comprit pas.

-Où habites-tu ? demanda Markus.

-Pas loin. Et toi ?

-Pareil, mentit Markus. Je te raccompagne ?

-Oui, d’accord, opina Simon.

Simon partit donc en premier, et Markus le suivit, à distance respectable.

Bon eh bien c’était plus facile que prévu.

Markus tenta de se rassurer en se disant que, si Simon voulait vraiment le repousser, il l’aurait fait à ce moment précis. Donc c’était encourageant. A plusieurs reprises, il aurait juré que Simon voulait lui parler mais qu’il n’osait pas. Comme Markus, en fait. Là par contre, ça s’annonçait mal.

Surtout que, comme promis, Simon n’habitait vraiment pas loin de chez Kara, et qu’ils y furent en à peine cinq minutes.

-Bon, commença Simon, en s’arrêtant devant une porte.

-Ouais, affirma Markus.

-On se voit demain, donc ?

Markus aurait juré entendre un léger amusement dans cette dernière réplique de Simon. Il comprit que c’était une référence à ce qui s’était passé avec Kara, quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ouais, j’adorerais. Je veux dire oui, bien sûr, se corrigea rapidement Markus.

-C’est une affaire qui marche, alors. A demain.

Alors que Simon se retourna pour ouvrir la porte de chez lui, Markus l’interpela. Markus aurait juré que sa voix venait de très loin, comme si le nom de Simon avait eu du mal à sortir de sa gorge. Faisant que Simon se retourna, une expression intriguée sur le visage. Markus prit une grande inspiration avant de poser sa question.

-Demain soir, je sors avec Luther et Kara, réussit-il à dire. Ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ?

Oui, voilà. Première sortie, pas en tête à tête. Ce serait trop tendancieux, pour le début. Partir sur de bonnes bases, voir l’autre personne dans un cadre informel, sans être impersonnel. Parfait.

Ce fut pour ça que la réponse de Simon, qui mit une bonne minute à arriver, causa une explosion dans le crâne de Markus.

-Je suis occupé, demain. Mais on peut se voir vendredi, si tu veux.

C’était carrément inattendu. Simon venait de faire quelque chose à laquelle Markus n’avait pu que penser : proposer un tête-à-tête. Ou du moins, ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Markus dut se concentrer pour ne pas bégayer comme un débutant.

-Oui, ça me va. Tu as un plan particulier en tête ?

-Ah, non, admit Simon. Je viens d’arriver en ville, alors je compte sur toi pour trouver quelque chose. Ça te va ?

Petite question assortie d’un petit sourire. De la concentration, Markus. Concentration.

-Oui. On se retrouve après les cours ?

-On fait comme ça.

Simon tendit la main à Markus, qui réfléchit presque trop avant de la serrer. Encore une fois, le sourire de Simon a fait fondre tout un iceberg dans le cerveau de Markus. Puis ils se saluèrent encore une fois, et Simon rentra chez lui. Markus mit quelques minutes à repartir, pour le coup. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il marcha jusqu’à chez lui, tel un zombie, n’en revenant toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer.


	3. Première Entrevue (08/09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et toutes ses implications. (POV Markus)

Le lendemain de la prise de rendez-vous, Markus passa une matinée au lycée tout à fait banale. Il raconta quand même à Luther et Kara qu’il avait prévu de voir Simon vendredi soir, et les deux amis lui avaient exprimé leurs encouragements. Le matin en question, il a rapidement vu Simon, qui sortait de cours avec Kara, mais qui partit très vite. Probablement à cause du plan dont il avait parlé à Markus le jour précédent. Markus osa demander à Kara si elle savait quelque chose, et elle avait répondu que non, en haussant les épaules.

Le vendredi matin, Markus n’eut pas de nouvelles de Simon. Au repas du midi, il retrouva North, la seule personne avec qui il avait eu une relation sérieuse, et put se confier de manière explicite. Car cela faisait longtemps que lui et North ne se cachaient rien. La confession a amusé cette dernière, qui a déclaré sans équivoque que Markus avait eu un ‘’gros coup de foudre de débutant’’ sur Simon. Markus n’osa même pas la contredire, parce qu’au fond il savait qu’elle avait raison, mais aussi parce qu’elle finissait toujours par avoir raison.

L’après-midi passa sans plus d’incident, et, à la fin des cours, Markus attendait Simon. Et il se dit, bêtement, qu’il n’avait probablement jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie. Même pas avant son premier rendez-vous avec North. Cela avait probablement un lien avec ce qu’elle avait laissé entendre le midi même. Cela rendait l’affaire de Markus un peu plus compliquée.

-Salut Markus, dit Simon, réveillant Markus en sursaut.

-Salut Simon, articula Markus.

-On peut y aller, je te suis.

Markus regarda Simon de haut en bas, et il pouvait sentir que ce dernier le regardait aussi. Leurs regards se sont croisés, et Markus a rapidement tourné les talons. Simon ne mit as longtemps pour lui emboîter le pas, sans s’arrêter de garder au moins un œil sur Markus. C’était probablement juste pour suivre, oui. Probablement.

-Où va-t-on, au fait ? demanda Simon.

-J’avais pensé à un bowling, proposa Markus. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Je n’en ai jamais fait. Mais Daniel adore ça, alors je suppose que c’est bien. Tu m’apprendras, du coup ? sourit Simon.

-Oui, bien sûr, bégaya presque Markus, encore sous le charme.

Puis il se reconcentra sur la route pour éviter de recommencer à dévisager Simon comme un débutant. Pour un peu, il se serait mis des claques. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Tout en ayant une vague idée.

Alors qu’ils s’approchaient du bowling, Markus osa de nouveau regarder Simon. Il regardait autour de lui d’un air curieux. Logique qu’il apprenait les environs, vu qu’il venait d’arriver en ville, se dit tout simplement Markus. Mais même quand il regardait autour de lui, il avait une expression particulière. Pas forcément souriante, au sens brut du terme, mais ouverte, et affable. Quelque chose qui avait plu tout de suite à Markus.

-Nous y voilà, affirma Markus, une fois devant l’entrée.

Simon se contenta d’acquiescer, et suivit encore Markus dans le bâtiment. Markus s’arrêta au premier comptoir pour prendre des paires de chaussures, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Simon.

-Pourquoi ne peut-on pas garder nos chaussures ? demanda-t-il

-Une histoire de nettoyage, je suppose ? répondit Markus en haussant les épaules. Je ne trouve pas ça gênant, perso.

-Moi non plus. Je me posais la question, juste.

Markus ne put s’empêcher de ricaner, et il entendit malgré tout Simon faire de même. Une fois leurs chaussures empruntées, puis enfilées, ils se dirigèrent vers les pistes. Il y en avait plusieurs de libre, et Markus laissa Simon choisir, se vantant d’être un bon hôte. Ce qui arracha un autre rire mignon de la part de Simon. Markus tenta au maximum de ne pas piquer un fard.

Markus commença, comme promis, à expliquer comment jouer à Simon. Comment prendre la boule, la jeter sur les quilles, et les autres petits détails. Omettant bien évidemment la proximité de leurs mains pendant qu’ils prenaient les boules.

Peu de temps après, il fut à la fois fier et frustré quand il vit que Simon s’en sortait mieux que lui, au bout de quelques lancers. Mais il décida qu’il était plus fier, lorsqu’il vit la satisfaction sur le visage de Simon, changeant son expression en un grand sourire, allant quasiment d’une oreille à l’autre.

Puis, alors que Simon alignait son troisième strike, Markus crut voir quelqu’un s’approcher d’eux, et le reconnut au moment où il arrivait près de Simon.

-Hé ! Simon ! Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? l’appela-t-il.

-Daniel ? répondit Simon, surpris. Eh bien comme tu vois. Et toi ?

-Pareil, pareil, ricana Daniel. Markus Manfred, ajouta-t-il en le regardant.

-Salut, dit Markus, intrigué par le ton de Daniel.

-C’est donc avec toi que mon frère sort aujourd’hui.

Sortir. Markus se retint de ne pas prendre Daniel au mot. C’était une sortie, oui, mais…

-Oui, dit simplement Markus.

-Tu n’es pas venu juste pour dire des trucs évidents, si ? demanda Simon, d’un ton que Markus entendait comme moitié amusé moitié agacé. Que veux-tu, Daniel ?

-Si j’avais su que tu venais, je t’aurais invité à ma soirée, pouffa Daniel.

-C’est ma faute, le défendit Markus. Je ne lui ai pas dit où on allait. Ça s’est décidé un peu au hasard, sur le coup.

Daniel regarda Markus dans les yeux, ce qui permit à Markus de confirmer ce qu’il avait pensé deux jours plus tôt. Leurs traits étaient extrêmement similaires, évidemment, et ça rendait leurs différences, d’expressions et de comportement, encore plus prononcées. Car oui, au bout de quelques minutes, Markus pu clairement voir les deux caractères distincts des deux jumeaux.

-Ce n’est pas la peine de prendre la faute sur toi, Markus, dit Simon en lui tapotant l’épaule. Ce n’est pas ta faute si mon frère me flique.

-Je ne te flique pas, répliqua Daniel. Enfin, pas vraiment. J’aurais juste bien aimé passer la soirée avec toi. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu préfères sa compagnie à la mienne.

Encore une fois, Markus crut voir Simon rougir. Tout en sentant lui-même une petite gêne monter, et il espérait qu’elle n’était pas visible. Pourquoi Simon aurait choisi la compagnie de Markus avant celle de son propre frère ?

-Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas ça, finit par dire Simon. Je te vois tous les jours. J’avais envie de me changer les idées.

Oui, bien sûr, se rassura Markus. C’était juste pour ça que Simon avait apparemment préféré sortir avec lui qu’avec son frère. Même s’il ne se mentait pas complètement. Une petite partie de lui espérait que c’était un choix plus personnel que pratique. Il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas, cependant.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Daniel en lançant un regard oblique à Markus. Du coup, vous vous joignez à nous ? demanda-t-il plus à Simon.

-Markus ? lança Simon dans sa direction.

Ah, la perspective de la sortie en groupe revint au galop, finalement. Markus opina, en faisant taire sa déception.

Simon suivit Daniel en premier, et Markus les suivit aussi. Quelques pistes plus loin, il y avait trois personnes assises sur le banc d’attente. Markus fut surpris de trouver Kara et Luther, dont la tête dépassait plus que les autres de la banquette, mais étonnamment, il fut encore plus surpris de voir la troisième personne. Comment ne pas le remarquer, avec son costard bleu marine et ses courts cheveux bruns coiffés impeccablement ?

-Markus, lança ce dernier, de son ton diplomate habituel.

-Connor, répondit Markus, en imitant son ton.

-Oh, vous vous connaissez ? demanda Daniel, curieux.

A côté de lui, même Simon avait levé un sourcil. Et Luther arborait une expression curieuse. Mais c’était probablement plus pour le rendez-vous de Markus et Simon que pour l’histoire avec Connor.

-Oui, dirent Markus et Connor en même temps.

-Comment ? s’enquit Daniel, encore plus intrigué.

-Longue histoire, dirent encore Markus et Connor en même temps.

Markus ne put s’empêcher de ricaner, et il crut voir Connor réprimer un demi-sourire. Assez rare pour le souligner. Et quelqu’un qui connaissait Connor aussi bien que Markus avait appris à ouvrir l’œil. Mais il n’était pas encore prêt à raconter cette histoire. Connor non plus, apparemment.

-Eh bah, dit Daniel. Donc, on en était où ? demanda Daniel à Kara.

-C’était à Connor, répondit-elle, en regardant un papier qu’elle tenait à la main.

Celui-ci se leva pour aller attraper une boule, son expression toujours sérieuse, et Daniel prit sa place à côté de Kara. Simon alla s’asseoir et Markus s’assit à côté de lui, presque hésitant. Mais son hésitation se dissipa lorsque Simon le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire. Luther, à côté de qui Simon venait de s’asseoir, avait vu ça, et fit un clin d’œil à Markus, que Simon ne vit pas. Markus poussa un soupir, et se mit à regarder les autres pistes.

-Alors ? Ça se passe, vous deux ? lança soudain Luther.

Markus, qui était dans le vague, ne saisit pas à qui Luther s’adressait, avant d’entendre une réponse, alors qu’il se remit à regarder Simon.

-Oui, ça va, répondit Simon. La soirée a pris une tournure inattendue, mais pas désagréable.

-Je n’aurais pas dit mieux, confirma Markus.

-Vous venez souvent ici ? demanda Simon.

-Non, en fait, répliqua Luther. C’est Daniel qui est venu nous…

Mais celui-ci interrompit Luther en lui posant la boule de bowling dans les mains. Markus vit le regard que Luther a envoyé à Daniel, mais pas l’expression de Daniel quand il lui dit simplement que c’était à son tour de jouer. Markus regarda à sa droite, il vit Connor se rasseoir à côté de Kara, et Daniel à côté de Connor. Daniel vit que Markus le regardait, et lui fit un clin d’œil. Etrange.

Le reste de la soirée passa sans autre incident. Pendant les rares moments où Markus et Simon étaient seuls, ou dans un isolement relatif, ils ne se parlaient presque pas. Ils restaient dans un silence agréable et cordial, ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler. Et ça convenait à Markus, qui se satisfaisait des petits sourires que Simon lui faisait de temps en temps, surtout quand ils étaient côte à côte.

Juste avant l’heure du repas, le groupe de Daniel commença à partir, et Markus et Simon les suivirent. Jusqu’au moment où Simon décida qu’il passait son tour pour le repas au restaurant. Et évidemment, Markus se proposa de rester avec lui. Il esquiva les regards obliques de Daniel et de Luther, mais accepta cependant la vague salutation de Connor et le regard légèrement encourageant de Kara, alors qu’ils partaient.

-Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? demanda Markus.

-Oui. J’ai promis à ma mère que je mangerai avec elle, ce soir.

-Je te raccompagne ? proposa Markus gentiment.

-J’espère bien.

Simon lui refit un petit sourire, mais cette fois-ci, Markus réussit à lui rendre. Simon détourna le regard le premier, et partit devant, suivi par Markus.

-On n’a pas vraiment été en tête-à-tête, commença Simon, mais on a quand même passé un bon moment, je trouve.

Wow. Simon avait l’air déçu qu’ils n’aient pas été plus longtemps en tête à tête ?

-Moi aussi. Tu as aimé le bowling, donc, dit Markus, comme si ce n’était pas une question.

-Oui, beaucoup. En plus, j’étais plutôt bon, je pense, ricana Simon.

-Très bon, même, affirma Markus. Tu penses que tu réitéreras l’expérience ?

-Carrément, à l’occasion. Avec toi, même, pourquoi pas. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, non. J’adorerais, répondit Markus, sans hésiter cette fois.

Simon s’arrêta devant chez lui et se tourna vers Markus, avec une expression plus tendre que d’habitude. Même Markus, avec les yeux aveuglés par le coup de foudre, pouvait le voir. Et il ne savait pas comment l’interpréter. Il avait même juré que Simon s’était légèrement rapproché, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son visage.

-Alors moi je vais y aller, dit Simon. On se voit lundi, passe un bon week-end.

-Simon, attends.

-Quoi ?

Markus eut la confirmation que Simon était très proche car il n’eut qu’à faire un pas pour être à bonne distance et prendre Simon dans une accolade plus affectueuse qu’entreprenante. Il y a eu deux très longues secondes où Markus a manqué de craquer, car Simon ne réagissait pas. Mais finalement, il a aussi pris Markus dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Markus s’écarta gentiment et son visage fut à une proximité assez inédite de celui de Simon. Il dut se rappeler de lâcher ses épaules, histoire de ne pas rendre ça bizarre.

-Passe un bon week-end aussi, réussit à dire Markus, encore plein d’émotions.

-Merci Markus.

Simon tourna les talons et entra chez lui. Markus partit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant un peu de temps à son cœur pour repartir.


	4. Première Ouverture (11/09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un week-end de réflexion, et une opportunité. (POV Markus)

Comme promis, le lundi suivant, à midi, Simon rejoignit Markus à l’entrée du réfectoire. Et il sentit clairement ses joues s’enflammer d’un coup lorsque Simon le vit, et lui fit un sourire.

-Salut Markus, lança Simon en premier.

-Salut Simon, répondit Markus, sous le charme.

Mais c’était sans compter sur le fait que Simon a approché Markus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Comme Markus l’avait fait après leur premier rendez-vous, se rappela rapidement ce dernier. Mais en serrant Simon contre lui, il fut content de cette apparente initiative de la part de Simon.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda Simon en s’écartant.

-Bien, bien. Et toi ça va ?

-Super. Alors, c’est quoi le programme ?

Markus commença à marcher en premier, et Simon le suivit, comme au précédent rendez-vous. Mais cette fois-ci, Markus se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Simon.

-J’espère que ça ne te gêne pas de marcher un peu, dit Markus, incertain.

-Du tout. Mais je ne peux pas savoir où on va ?

-Non, c’est une surprise.

Markus tenta de faire un clin d’œil, plus complice que tendancieux, et Simon sembla bien le prendre. Il eut un petit rire compatissant, qui fit un gros effet sur le pauvre cerveau de Markus, et ne posa plus de question. A la place, il continua de suivre docilement, toujours avec cette curiosité sur le visage.

Un petit quart d’heure plus tard, Markus et Simon arrivèrent dans une forêt, faisant que Simon s’arrêta. Markus le remarqua, et s’arrêta également. Il vit que l’expression de Simon n’était plus aussi détendue que précédemment.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il, sa voix la plus apaisante possible.

-Rien. Rien, ça va.

-Tu es sûr ?

Au lieu de répondre, Simon vint pour enrouler son bras autour de celui de Markus, qui faillit avaler de travers. Il se remit donc à marcher, plus lentement, du coup, et se contenta de secouer la tête quand Simon lui demandait si cette accolade le gênait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de clairière, avec de l’herbe très vert et même quelques fleurs, des survivantes de l’arrivée de l’automne. Markus osa regarder Simon, qui regardait la plaine d’un air émerveillé.

-Waouh, dit Simon. On se croirait dans un roman à l’eau de rose, pouffa-t-il.

-Et ça te gêne ? demanda Markus avec un rire gêné.

-Non, non. J’adore. Mais que vient-on faire ici ?

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop, admit Markus. Je voulais t’emmener ici, parce que…

Markus s’arrêta au moment où il allait dire un truc soit trop mielleux, soit trop avancé. Mais il se rendit compte qu’il était déjà allé trop loin, quand il vit l’expression curieuse de Simon, qui finit par demander la fin de la phrase, voyant que Markus ne disait rien.

-Parce que je voulais qu’on soit tranquille, admit Markus. Et que j’emmène les gens ici quand je les apprécie beaucoup, ajouta-t-il d’un ton faussement amusé.

En réalité, il était très sincère, mais il espérait que Simon ne le prendrait pas trop pour dit. Etonnamment, ça marcha, car Simon eut un petit rire compatissant, alors qu’il s’asseyait en même temps que Markus.

-Quel honneur, dit Simon, réellement amusé, lui. Donc on fait quoi ? On s’assoit là et on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux ?

-Pour l’instant, oui. On avisera.

Le pire, c’était que Markus était extrêmement sérieux en disant ça. Encore une fois. En réalité, la compagnie de Simon lui suffisait amplement. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr de la réciproque, alors il essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation. Finalement, n’en trouvant aucun, il proposa simplement à Simon de choisir le sujet, ou de lui demander quelque chose.

-Tu es vraiment le fils de Carl Manfred ? demanda finalement Simon.

-Oui, répondit simplement Markus.

-Mon père était très fan de lui, expliqua Simon. Ma mère aussi, mais mon père était vraiment un passionné. Il n’a manqué aucun de ses vernissages, dans le temps, et il a laissé un paquet d’œuvres à ma mère.

-Laissé ? répéta Markus d’un ton inquiet.

-Oui. Mon père est mort, il y a deux semaines. C’est pour ça que j’ai déménagé chez ma mère.

-Oh. Je suis désolé, Simon, s’excusa Markus.

-Ce n’est pas grave, dit Simon. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Sans s’en rendre compte, il prit la main de Simon, posée près de la sienne. Là encore, il attendait une réaction, et elle ne fut pas celle qu’il redoutait. Au lieu de reprendre sa main, Simon serra la main de Markus dans la sienne.

-En tous cas, je suis désolé, reprit Markus.

-Je te remercie. J’apprécie.

Markus et Simon se regardèrent encore un peu dans le blanc des yeux, avant de regarder de nouveau le paysage. Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours main dans la main, Markus allait dire quelque chose quand Simon reprit la parole en premier.

-C’est quoi l’histoire entre Connor et toi ? demanda-t-il. Je vais probablement le répéter à Daniel, en revanche, pouffa-t-il.

-Ce n’est rien d’extraordinaire, vraiment, pouffa aussi Markus. Connor et moi nous sommes connus il y a quelques années, parce que nos pères respectifs se connaissaient. Ils ont fait un peu les entremetteurs entre nous, de manière innocente.

Même si Markus avait souligné que les rendez-vous entre Connor et lui étaient organisés de manière innocente, il ne put s’empêcher d’extrapoler un peu. Comme il l’avait fait à l’époque, et qu’il ne voulait pas se l’admettre.

-Et donc ? Comment ça s’est passé ? demanda Simon.

-On n’était pas dans le même collège, mais on se voyait le week-end. Nous étions bons amis.

-Hm d’accord, opina Simon. Et toi qu’allais-tu dire ?

-Je ne sais plus, admit Markus avec un rire nerveux.

-D’accord, répondit Simon avec un vrai rire.

Un nouveau silence s’installa, mais encore une fois, cela ne gêna pas Markus. Et Simon non plus, apparemment, car il ne dit rien non plus. Pendant de longues minutes, du moins.

-Je me rends compte que je n’ai strictement aucun plan, admit Markus.

-Moi non plus. Et ça me va très bien, répondit Simon en lui souriant.

Puis il fit quelque chose qui surprit Markus. Toujours la main dans celle de Markus, Simon se rapprocha encore un peu et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Markus. Markus dut lutter pour ne pas avaler de travers, collant sa tête à celle de Simon, son rythme cardiaque s’emballant plus que de raison.

-C’est suffisant, pour le moment, dit doucement Simon.

-Très bien, répondit Markus, ensorcelé. Ça me va aussi.

Markus réussit à calmer sa respiration, qui était devenue un peu erratique, et se surprit à remarquer que les cheveux de Simon sentaient le citron vert. Qui était, drôle de coïncidence ou pas, l’un des fruits préférés de Markus. Il ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit pourrait rendre Simon encore plus attirant, et pourtant.

C’est à ce moment précis que Markus posa une question, qui n’en était pas vraiment une et qui n’avait rien à voir avec la situation, ses pensées vagabondant dans tous les sens.

-Connor et ton frère ont l’air très proches, largua soudain Markus.

Simon enleva soudain sa tête de l’épaule de Markus, forçant ce dernier à redresser la tête aussi, pour le regarder. Simon fronçait les sourcils, d’une manière que Markus n’avait encore jamais vue.

-J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? demanda Markus, inquiet.

-Non, non, soupira Simon. Tu m’as juste fait réaliser quelque chose. Excuse-moi de t’avoir fait peur, continua-t-il en reprenant une expression détendue.

-Tu n’avais pas remarqué ? dit Markus, d’un ton qu’il voulait léger.

-Si, bien sûr, vu comme il m’en parlait. Mais… et s’ils étaient plus que _proches_ ?

Markus leva un sourcil, et constata que Simon n’avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Il se souvint ensuite de la conversation qu’il avait eue avec Daniel au bowling, et à quel point il était curieux à propos de la relation entre Markus et Simon. Peut-être que Simon avait juste eu le même raisonnement à propos de Daniel et Connor, mais en retard.

-Tu devrais lui en parler, si tu veux le savoir, affirma Markus.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Simon en reposant sa tête sur l’épaule de Markus. On vient de se retrouver, je ne veux pas déjà fouiner dans sa vie privée. C’est dans son tempérament, pas dans le mien. C’est peut-être parce que c’est l’aîné.

-Vous êtes jumeaux, non ? s’enquit Markus en reposant sa tête sur celle de Simon.

-Oui. Mais fais-lui confiance pour me rappeler qu’il est né trois minutes avant moi, dit Simon d’un ton étrange, à la fois doux et amusé. Il a dû me le dire au moins dix fois en une semaine. Comme si c’était un argument d’autorité.

Simon eut un petit rire, et Markus rit de bon cœur avec lui. Il était vraiment à l’aise avec Simon, encore plus parce qu’il avait la réelle impression que c’était réciproque. Ce qui fit, du coup, que Markus aussi avait envie de confier quelque chose à Simon. Quelque chose que peu de personnes savaient. A part ses sentiments pour lui, évidemment. Puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il trouva le sujet parfait.

-J’ai un petit frère, déclara soudain Markus.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il s’appelle Léo. Il est souvent malade, il reste à la maison pour s’occuper de notre père. Peu de personnes sont au courant parce qu’il ne sort pas beaucoup. Seulement ceux qui sont déjà venus chez moi, et encore.

-Merci de me le dire, dans ce cas. J’apprécie que tu me fasses confiance.

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, la main de Simon serra celle de Markus. Pas plus fort, mais juste assez pour que Markus s’en rende compte. Même s’il n’avait aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait. Ni même pourquoi il avait décidé aussi vite de faire confiance à Simon.

Markus allait dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par Simon, qui se redressait pour regarder Markus dans les yeux. Et Simon avait probablement les plus beaux yeux bleus que Markus avait jamais vus.

-Tu as de beaux yeux tu sais ? dit Markus, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Merci, toi aussi, répondit Simon sur le même ton.

Puis l’amusement de Simon disparut. Il avait une expression sérieuse, toujours main dans la main avec Markus, et à une petite quinzaine de centimètres de lui.

-Markus, je…

Simon baissa les yeux pendant une seconde, avant de redresser le regard vers Markus, qui se sentait froncer les sourcils.

-Tu ? répéta Markus, intrigué.

Est-ce que Simon se rendait compte que la situation dans laquelle ils étaient était extrêmement tendancieuse, voire même tentante ?

Markus dût se concentrer pour que son imagination n’aille pas trop loin.

-Je devrais rentrer, dit finalement Simon. Tu me raccompagnes ?

-Evidemment. Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Markus sans même y réfléchir.

Markus se releva en premier, et tendit la main à Simon pour l’aider à se lever aussi. Le retour se passa sans trop de commentaires, Simon restant toujours très proche de Markus. Les rares regards qu’ils s’envoyaient étaient toujours étonnamment synchrones, comme toujours pour ainsi dire. Markus regarde Simon, Simon regarde Markus au même moment, et ils ne se disent rien. Mais cette fois, c’était différent, en quelque sorte. Cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne fuyait du regard.

Une fois arrivé devant chez Simon, celui-ci commença à partir, après avoir promis à Markus qu’ils se reverraient le lendemain, mais au dernier, moment, alors que Markus s’apprêtait à partir, Simon le rappela. Le temps que Markus se retourne, Simon était déjà revenu tout près de Markus, et… lui posa un petit bisou sur la joue. Le cœur de Markus eut un raté, et il osa regarder Simon, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Cela embarrassa Markus encore plus.

-Désolé, dit Simon, toujours en souriant, rendant ses excuses étranges.

-Ce n’est rien, réussit à dire Markus d’une seule traite.

-A demain. 

Simon rentra chez lui, sans s’arrêter de sourire, et Markus eut encore une fois du mal à repartir. Mais ce n’était en rien comparable au mercredi précédent, lors de la demande de rendez-vous. Les lèvres de Simon, sur le visage de Markus… il ne put s’empêcher d’extrapoler cette fois-ci. Ce qui se serait passé s’il s’était retourné plus lentement, ou différemment, ce que serait devenu ce bisou innocent…

Markus se secoua et rentra chez lui, finalement. Il savait que plus rien ne serait pareil, après ça. Encore une fois. Il avait l’impression que tout allait très vite avec Simon, et il ne savait pas s’il aimait ça ou non. Ou plutôt si, il le savait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est après coup que je me suis rendu compte que le passage de la clairière était totalement une référence à Twilight. Je suis pathétique.


	5. Première Attaque (15/09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon va recevoir un cadeau inattendu (POV Simon).

Aujourd’hui, contrairement à chaque matin de la semaine qui venait de passer, Simon ne vit pas Daniel à son réveil. Pourtant, c’était son anniversaire, et, comme Daniel était extraverti, Simon s’attendait à une attaque dès le matin, mais rien. Il ne trouva pas sa mère non plus. Vraiment étrange.

Pendant son petit-déjeuner, il reçut cependant un message de Kara et de Markus, qui lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. Evidemment, le second fit plus d’effet à Simon, qui nota évidemment le petit cœur qui se trouvait à la fin du message de Markus. Il laissa échapper un sourire sonore avant de répondre à ses deux messages.

En répondant à Markus, il se mit à repenser à leur dernier rendez-vous. L’expression de Markus lorsque Simon l’a embrassé sur la joue était à la fois hilarante et satisfaisante, mais surtout, elle signifiait sans doute que ce que Simon ressentait pour lui était probablement réciproque. Il en était de plus en plus sûr, surtout après ce moment étonnamment intime qu’ils avaient partagé dans la clairière.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu’il était en train de se préparer, Simon reçut un message de Luther, qui lui souhaitait également un bon anniversaire. Simon lui envoya un merci, et se mit en route pour aller au lycée, sa mère et son frère toujours absents. Quand il leur envoya un message pour savoir où ils étaient, ils parlèrent tous les deux de détails de dernière minute à régler. Ce n’était pas inquiétant, mais décidément très intriguant.

-Salut Simon, l’appela Kara, juste un peu plus loin, le sortant de ses pensées. Encore bon anniversaire.

-Salut Kara, lui dit-il en la rejoignant. Encore merci.

-On dirait que quelque chose te travaille.

-Oui. Mon frère et ma mère sont partis, et ils ne veulent pas me dire où.

-Ah ? Etrange.

Sans plus de commentaire, ils échangèrent les banals ‘comment ça va’ et autres petites nouvelles depuis le jour précédent. Kara lui raconta rapidement les progrès de sa petite sœur Alice, qui venait d’avoir six ans et qui savait déjà lire, écrire et compter mieux que tous les autres enfants de sa classe. Simon pouvait entendre l’irrépressible fierté dans le ton de Kara, et ça lui faisait plaisir.

La matinée de cours se passa sans plus d’incident, et, alors que Simon et Kara allaient retrouver Luther au réfectoire pour qu’ils mangent tous ensemble, Kara se rappela soudain qu’elle devait dire à Simon que Markus non plus n’était pas là non plus. Un service de dernière minute à rendre à son père, quelque chose du genre.

-Ça sent la conspiration, lâcha Simon en ricanant.

-Probablement, dit Kara sur le même ton.

Aucun des deux n’en reparla plus, et ils retrouvèrent Luther au réfectoire. Lui et Kara s’échangèrent une accolade habituelle, et Simon sursauta quand Luther l’attira à lui pour le prendre aussi dans ses bras. Kara riait silencieusement, et Luther se justifia en disant que maintenant que Kara et lui étaient aussi devenus proches, Simon faisait partie de la famille. Simon trouva le raisonnement amusant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n’était probablement pas utile. En plus, ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

Le repas du midi et l’après-midi se passèrent sans plus d’incident, et quand Simon rentra chez lui vers dix-huit heures, il ne trouva personne. Il envoya un message à sa mère et à Daniel, la première lui demandant d’aller chercher un kilo de farine à l’épicerie et le second disant qu’ils rentraient bientôt. Simon trouva ça de plus en plus curieux, mais ressortit pour aller à l’épicerie. Là-bas, il y avait beaucoup de monde, alors il mit presque une demi-heure pour faire une course alors qu’il savait déjà ce qu’il voulait et que la boutique était à à peine dix minutes de marche.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu’il rentrait dans sa rue, il crut voir Markus qui arrivait devant chez lui. Et, lorsqu’il arriva devant sa maison, il y trouva effectivement Markus, qui semblait hésiter à frapper.

-Salut Markus, l’appela Simon.

-Ah, tu es là, lui dit-il en souriant franchement. Tu tombes bien. J’allais te demander de venir faire un tour avec moi.

-Où ? demanda Simon en plissant les yeux.

-Pas loin.

-Oui, d’accord. Mais d’abord je dois aller donner ça à ma mère. Je reviens tout de suite

-Ok, opina Markus. Je t’attends.

Simon ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, et à la place d’une maison vide, il trouva une petite foule dans la pièce, qui portaient tous un petit chapeau en papier.

-Surprise ! s’écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

Markus entra juste derrière Simon avec un petit sourire en coin. Simon le regarda, et Markus se contenta de lui redire bon anniversaire. Dans le groupe, il y avait bien évidemment sa mère et son frère, mais aussi Kara, Luther, Connor, North et Josh, un ami de collège de Simon qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis son entrée au lycée un an plus tôt. Ce fut celui-ci qui vint étreindre Simon en premier, d’ailleurs.

-Content de te revoir, mec, dit Josh dans l’oreille de Simon.

-Moi aussi, répondit Simon en le prenant dans ses bras, sentant les émotions l’envahir. Vous avez fait tout ça en un seul jour ? demanda Simon à Daniel.

-Evidemment que non, répondit sa mère en premier. Je travaille dessus depuis l’enterrement, et Daniel depuis la semaine dernière.

-Je sais que, même si tu t’es déjà bien intégré, un déménagement ce n’est pas toujours facile, continua Daniel. Alors je voulais que tu te sentes chez toi pour ton premier anniversaire ici. C’est moi qui ai demandé à tout le monde de venir.

-C’est pour ça que tu as invité Kara, Luther et Connor au bowling, comprit Simon.

-Accessoirement, répondit Connor.

-Et c’est Markus qui a organisé ma venue ici, dit Josh. Son père a payé mon ticket d’avion.

Simon se retourna vers Markus, qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire. N’y tenant plus, Simon sauta sur Markus pour le prendre dans ses bras, et Markus manqua presque de tomber, mais serra Simon contre lui en riant. Simon entendit vaguement Daniel dire quelque chose du genre ‘’bah et nous alors ?’’, mais il n’y fit pas plus attention que ça.

Au programme de la soirée, il y avait un repas de banquet de prévu, pour neuf personnes, pendant lequel Simon ne se gêna pas pour rattraper le temps perdu avec Josh, qui s’était apparemment inscrit dans un lycée professionnel pour devenir avocat. Pendant toute la conversation, Simon jetait des petits regards à Markus, de l’autre côté de la table avec Luther et North, et se dit qu’il faudrait qu’il le remercie comme il se doit.

Il était clair que, après son dernier acte de gentillesse, ce n’était pas une accolade qui était venue à l’idée de Simon. Plus ça allait, et plus il avait envie de l’embrasser. Mais il n’était pas encore prêt à le faire devant témoins, et pas avant d’être sûr que Markus en avait envie aussi.

Plus tard, entre le plat et le dessert, ce fut North qui demanda une audience avec Simon. Il savait la nature de la relation entre elle et Markus, donc le fait qu’elle veuille lui parler, apparemment sérieusement, était à la fois encourageant et inquiétant.

-Je ne compte pas te faire de mal, Simon, lui dit North, une fois qu’ils furent seuls dans la cuisine. Pas la peine de faire cette tête.

-Je suis plus curieux qu’inquiet, avoua Simon. De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

-Tu le sais.

Simon tourna la tête vers la salle, où se trouvait Markus, et se tourna vers North, qui avait suivi son regard. Elle arborait maintenant un demi-sourire.

-Je ne veux pas m’avancer, mais je pense que Markus a sérieusement craqué pour toi.

Au lieu de toute réponse, Simon se contenta de rougir. North dut le voir, car son expression s’adoucit encore.

-Comme tu le sais, lui et moi on a été proches, reprit-elle. Et à vrai dire, on l’est encore, mais plus comme avant. Donc crois-moi quand je te dis que je n’ai jamais vu Markus comme ça. Et Luther, qui le connait depuis plus longtemps encore, te le confirmera.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Simon.

-Parce que je compte sur toi pour que la situation évolue. Markus est fragile, depuis sa première relation désastreuse, et il ne fait que très rarement des pas vers les gens. Je l’ai aidé à être plus à l’aise, mais je sais que toi, tu feras encore mieux.

-Tu me demandes de… passer à l’acte ? dit Simon, d’un ton incertain.

-Prends ça comme tu veux. Mais fais quelque chose.

Sans plus de cérémonie, North partit, et, avant que Simon puisse bouger, Markus vint le rejoindre. Faire quelque chose, elle disait. Simon se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Hé, ça va ? demanda Markus.

-Oui, très bien, répondit Simon. Je n’en reviens toujours pas que ma famille ait fait tout ça pour moi. Sans parler de ton aide, à toi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-Tu l’as déjà fait. Te voir heureux comme ça est déjà un cadeau, pour moi. Sans oublier le câlin, dit Markus, amusé. Tu sais que j’adore ça. Surtout venant de toi.

-Et moi donc, admit Simon. Mais…

-Mais ? répéta Markus en levant un sourcil.

-Mais ce n’est pas ça que j’ai pensé faire, sur le coup.

Markus fronça les sourcils, et Simon prit une grande inspiration, avant de poser une main sur la joue de Markus, dont l’expression se détendit immédiatement.

-Markus, je…

Rien à faire, les mots ne sortirent pas. Comme dans la clairière. Mais au final, ce n’était peut-être pas la peine. Car Markus posa sa main sur celle de Simon, celle sur sa joue, et lui fit un sourire comme Simon n’en avait encore jamais vu.

-Moi aussi, Simon.

Markus attrapa l’autre main de Simon, et l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser sur les lèvres. Le cœur de Simon fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il rendit le baiser à Markus, en se disant, étrangement, qu’il n’avait presque rien eu à faire, au final. Peut-être… peut-être que Markus aussi y pensait, tout simplement.

Markus se retira doucement le premier, et garda le visage de Simon tout près du sien, quasiment nez à nez, avec une expression qui respirait un bonheur qui éblouissait littéralement Simon. ‘’Je n’avais jamais vu Markus comme ça’’, avait dit North plus tôt. Simon comprit l’ampleur de ses paroles seulement à ce moment précis.

-Wow, laissa partir Simon.

-Je suis d’accord, sourit Markus.

Puis, à la surprise de Markus, Simon se rapprocha pour l’embrasser de nouveau. Si le baiser de Markus avait été l’incarnation même de la tendresse, celui de Simon était fougueux, passionné, voire même plein de désir. Markus se retira moins délicatement que précédemment pour reprendre son souffle.

-Désolé, s’excusa piteusement Simon.

-T’inquiète, répondit Markus. Mais n’abusons pas des bonnes choses, ok ? ajouta-t-il, amusé.

-D’accord. Encore pardon.

Markus proposa de rejoindre les autres, en prenant la main de Simon, mais il s’arrêta quand celui-ci fit un léger signe de résistance.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda gentiment Markus.

-Je voulais te dire… enfin, tu sais, bégaya Simon.

-Quoi ?

-Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu’on se connaît, et pourtant j’ai l’impression que…

Simon s’arrêta de nouveau. Markus n’insista pas, en lui faisant un petit sourire habituel, et lâcha la main de Simon, mais déclara quand même, avant de sortir de la cuisine.

-J’ai aussi cette impression.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de quitter la cuisine. Simon sentit ses joues s’enflammer, et se dit, bêtement, que Markus avait dû faire le même raisonnement lors du rendez-vous dans la clairière. Et là, déjà, Simon avait ressenti quelque chose de très fort et de très particulier. Quelque chose que Simon n’avait jamais ressenti avant, et Markus non plus, selon ce qu’il avait compris.

Une fois tout ceci pensé, Simon retourna dans le salon, ne manquant pas le regard oblique de Markus, qui s’était rassis avec Kara et Luther. Simon, lui, alla retrouver Josh, avec qui il avait envie de renouer un peu. Il revenait d’une ellipse d’un an, à une époque de collège où il n’y avait que Josh, Daniel et lui. La première année de Josh en école de droit s’était bien passée, il s’y était fait quelques amis et tout avançait bien pour lui. Celle de Simon, en revanche, avait été banale. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis, et c’était aussi vrai après son déménagement. Mais il raconta sa rencontre avec Kara, et tout ce qui avait rapidement suivi.

-Tu sais, c’est souvent comme ça que ça se passe, déclara Josh.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Simon, curieux.

-Eh bien tu rencontres une personne, qui t’en fait connaître d’autres. C’est comme ça que s’établit un réseau, mon pote. C’est de la logique élémentaire.

-Oui, possible, admit Simon.

-En tous cas, on dirait que tu ne t’en plains pas.

-Non, dit Simon en regardant Markus sans trop s’en rendre compte.

Josh sembla cependant suivre le regard, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans plus d’événements particuliers, se résumant à des conversations entre Simon et chacun des invités à sa fête d’anniversaire, Luther ne manquant pas de faire un bon gros sous-entendu concernant Simon et Markus, et une entrevue en privé dans la cuisine. Comme s’il savait ce qui s’était passé. Seule North sembla relever le sous-entendu, car elle envoya un regard plein de sens à Simon.

Simon, quant à lui, se contenta de regarder, un peu de loin mais avec attention, les interactions entre Daniel et Connor, repensant à l’idée fixe que Markus lui avait mise dans la tête. Mais il n’avait aucune preuve, et aucun indice, mis à part le fait qu’ils ne se lâchaient pas d’une semelle. Donc il se contenta de dire que si Daniel voulait lui en parler, il le ferait.

Alors que tout le monde allait pour repartir, vers vingt-trois heures, Simon proposa évidemment à Josh de rester dormir, mais ce dernier déclara que ce n’était pas la peine, qu’il avait déjà quelqu’un chez qui rester. Il proposa cependant à Simon qu’ils se voient, Daniel Simon et lui, le samedi ou le dimanche suivant, avant qu’il ne reparte chez lui lundi. Simon accepta avec plaisir, et Josh partit à son tour.

Simon alla se coucher juste après, Daniel et sa mère ayant insisté pour tout ranger eux-mêmes, et alors que Simon sombrait vers l’inconscience, son esprit vagabondait vers Markus, et ce qu’il avait failli lui dire le soir même.

Il le lui dira un jour. Simon se le promit.


	6. Première Visite (19/09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon sort de bonne heure, pour ce qui sera une longue journée (POV Simon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour. Voici ce qui est, je crois, la première vraie note de cette histoire. Hé, fallait bien commencer quelque part.
> 
> Voyez-vous, j'ai un problème. Peu importe ce que je prévois pour une histoire, je finis toujours par dépasser. Et ce chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire est en réalité le chapitre cinq (oui, cinq, je me suis pas trompé) qui était beaucoup plus long que prévu, et que j'ai coupé en trois. Voilà ce que je veux dire, de manière un peu méta, quand je dis que Simon va avoir une longue journée.
> 
> En tous cas, j'espère que la votre de journée se passe bien.

Le lendemain matin, Simon fut réveillé par son téléphone portable, vers dix heures et demie, se remettant à peu près de la soirée précédente. C’était un message de Markus, qui lui demandait s’il pouvait venir le chercher pour qu’ils mangent ensemble le midi même, en précisant que, évidemment, c’était lui qui régalait.

Une fois passée la surprise de voir un message à cette heure-là, vu l’heure à laquelle tout le monde devait s’être couché le soir précédent, Simon répondit quand même à Markus qu’il serait prêt en une heure. Sans attendre la réponse, il se leva donc pour aller traîner des pieds vers la cuisine, et il trouva, étonnamment encore, son frère dans la salle à manger, en train de boire une tasse de quelque chose.

-Sim, lança Daniel sans le regarder.

-Dan, répondit Simon de son ton pas réveillé. Tu es debout bien tôt dis-moi.

-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, dit Daniel en posant sa tasse, une belle moustache de lait sur le visage. Après ta soirée d’hier, je m’attendais soit à te voir plus tôt soit plus tard.

-Pourquoi plus tôt ? demanda Simon en allant vers la cuisine.

-Parce que ton prince serait venu pour te réveiller avec le baiser de l’amour véritable, sans doute, ricana Daniel. L’addiction, tout ça.

Simon se sentit rougir dans la cuisine, manquant de faire tomber le paquet de céréales qu’il venait de sortir du placard, et se servit, avant de s’ajouter du lait. Il ne répondit que lorsqu’il revint dans la salle à manger.

-Ce n’est pas tout à fait inexact, dit-il d’un ton le plus posé possible. Je mange avec Markus ce midi. Il m’invite.

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il vient me chercher dans cinquante minutes.

Daniel se contenta de lâcher un ‘’hm’’ extrêmement concentré, et ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Simon mangea ses céréales sans rien dire non plus, et il fut reparti dans sa chambre juste après le départ de Daniel, qui était reparti dans la sienne. Simon se mit en position pour aller se préparer, prenant un t-shirt à manches longues noir, un t-shirt blanc et un jean délavé pour aller dans la salle de bains.

Trente minutes de douche, de coiffage et d’habillage intensifs plus tard, Simon fut sorti de la salle de bains, et alla attendre tranquillement les dix minutes restantes avant l’arrivée de Markus. Celui-ci envoya un message pour déclarer son arrivée cinq minutes plus tard, et Simon se leva plus vite que de raison pour aller lui ouvrir. Il trouva en effet Markus devant sa porte, avec une casquette bleu marine, un manteau noir ouvert révélant une chemise blanche et un jean noir.

-Salut, lança Markus en souriant. Excuse-moi d’être un petit peu en avance.

-Salut, répondit Simon. Je ne t’en veux pas du tout, ne t’en fais pas.

Comme à la fin de leur premier rendez-vous, Markus attira Simon sans condition dans ses bras, pour le serrer contre lui. Ce geste semblait être devenu une habitude, et une habitude qui plaisait beaucoup à Simon.

-Alors, dis-moi tout, demanda Simon. Où va-t-on ?

-On va chez moi. Pour manger, et on pourra y rester, si tu veux. J’ai même tout prévu pour que tu restes dormir, comme demain c’est dimanche.

-Oh, dit Simon, sincèrement surpris. Eh bien je vais rentrer chercher mes affaires, alors ?

-Fais donc ça, dit Markus avec un sourire. Je t’attends.

Simon fit donc demi-tour, ignorant le regard curieux de Daniel encore en train de manger. Il monta à l’étage pour aller faire ses affaires, et une fois que ce fut fait, il tenta de frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Aucune réponse, alors il laissa juste un mot et prévint Daniel, qui se contenta de lever un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, Daniel, demanda Simon.

-Tu vas dormir chez ton prince charmant ? Dans le même lit, espérons, dit Daniel en remuant les sourcils.

-Tu es ridicule, répondit Simon, se sentant rougir un peu.

-Ou pas, frangin. Ou pas.

Daniel ne fit pas d’autre commentaire, étrangement. Simon remit son sac sur son épaule et ressortit, Markus l’attendant encore devant le seuil de la maison.

-Hey, dit Markus en premier.

-Hey. Donc je te suis.

-Ok, opina Markus. On a un peu de marche, ça te gêne ?

Simon se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation, et Markus passa donc devant. Et au moment où Simon le rattrapait pour marcher à la même vitesse, Simon sursauta presque lorsque Markus lui prit la main. Markus allait dire quelque chose, mais il sembla se raviser quand Simon serra sa main, en lui faisant un petit sourire. Evidemment qu’il n’était pas contre cette initiative.

Une vingtaine de minutes de marche plus tard, Markus s’arrêta devant une sorte de manoir, et tourna le regard vers Simon, qui se demandait si c’était la maison de Markus.

-Au fait, il faut que je t’avoue quelque chose, dit Markus.

Simon le regarda, intrigué par la soudaine gêne qui avait envahi le ton de Markus.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu peux tout me dire, tenta de le rassurer Simon.

-Ce n’est rien de grave, ne t’en fais pas, répondit Markus. C’est juste que, avant qu’on aille chez moi je… Je voudrais te dire la vraie raison pour laquelle je voulais t’inviter.

-Il y a une raison ? répéta Simon en plissant les yeux.

-Je voulais te voir, évidemment, se justifia Markus. Comme tous les jours. Mais il y a une raison précise, pour laquelle on va chez moi précisément.

Simon tenta de son mieux de ne pas relever le fait que Markus avait déclaré qu’il voulait le voir tous les jours. Il n’y arriva pas, cependant, et repensa à ce que Daniel avait sous-entendu sur l’addiction. Markus venait d’avouer que, lui, en était victime. Et cela flatta Simon.

-Donc ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Simon, toujours tentant d’être rassurant.

-Mon père voudrait te rencontrer.

Simon faillit avaler de travers. Et Markus dût le voir, car son expression devint un peu inquiète, d’un seul coup.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Markus, d’un ton qui allait avec son expression.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Il se pourrait que je n’aie pas arrêté de parler de toi, ces derniers jours, admit Markus avec un rire gêné. Et ça a rendu mon père curieux de te voir.

Simon se sentit de nouveau craquer, en voyant l’expression de Markus quand il avait avoué avoir parlé de lui à son père. Mais cette émotion se retransforma en nervosité quelques secondes plus tard. Markus allait le présenter à son père.

-Hé, ça va aller, essaya Markus en serrant la main de Simon. Ce n’est rien de bien important.

-Ce n’est pas mon avis. Tu vas me présenter ton père, quand même.

-Et donc ? demanda Markus en levant un sourcil.

-C’est… une étape dans une relation.

-Oh. Je n’y avais pas pensé, je t’avoue. Est-ce que ça te rassure si je te dis que Luther et Kara l’ont vu, eux aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Simon.

-Alors je vais essayer un truc.

Simon le regarda, curieux, et Markus se rapprocha de Simon pour lui faire un petit bisou sur les lèvres, qui eut le mérite de surprendre Simon. Dans le bon sens du terme, très probablement.

-Voilà. Tu vas mieux ? demanda Markus en souriant.

-Oui, concéda Simon. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ?

-On y est, confirma Markus. Suis-moi.

Markus ouvrit donc la porte du manoir, et Simon le suivit. Rien que l’entrée, le grand hall avec un grand escalier et un nombre non-négligeable d’œuvres d’art, était probablement aussi grand que le rez-de-chaussée de chez Simon. Il y avait même des dorures, un peu partout, et une grande cage dans un coin avec des oiseaux dedans. Markus lâcha la main de Simon pour aller les saluer, et Simon le suivit, un peu curieux.

-Léo ! Je suis rentré ! lança-t-il dans le hall.

-J’arrive Mark ! répondit une voix, appartenant probablement à un enfant.

Markus accrocha son manteau, et proposa à Simon de prendre le sien pour l’accrocher aussi. Simon resta un petit moment devant la cage à oiseaux, pendant que Markus faisait les cent pas quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu aimes les oiseaux ?

Simon sursauta lorsqu’il entendit la voix de Markus tout près de lui, presque dans son oreille, et cela fit rire Markus. Simon lui répondit juste qu’il les trouvait beaux, mais qu’il n’avait pas d’appréciation particulière pour les oiseaux en en général.

Soudain, venant du haut des escaliers, celui qui devait être le frère de Markus dévala l’escalier, en glissant sur la rampe, et Markus l’attrapa au moment où il lui sautait dessus. C’était un petit brun au teint pâle, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux bruns, qui arborait malgré tout un grand sourire.

-Rappelle-moi ça fait combien de temps qu’on ne s’est pas vus ? demanda Markus, en souriant aussi et en le reposant délicatement sur ses pieds.

-Ce n’est pas la question, répondit le garçon.

-Simon, Léo. Léo, Simon, les présenta rapidement Markus.

-Salut ! dit Léo, enthousiaste.

-Salut, répondit Simon.

-Où est Carl ? demanda Markus à Léo.

-Dans sa chambre. J’étais en train de le réveiller avant d’aller préparer le déjeuner, tu peux aller le voir.

-Oui, je ferai ça.

Puis Léo repartit comme il était venu, allant cette fois dans une pièce au pied du grand escalier, qui devait donc être la cuisine. Simon envoya un regard interrogatif à Markus, que ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre. Markus reprit la main de Simon, et commença à monter les marches. Simon voyait à l’expression de Markus qu’il s’attendait à ce qu’il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de la bouche de Simon.

Markus alla relativement vite dans le couloir, et frappa à une porte.

-Entre, Markus, dit une voix d’homme mature.

Markus ouvrit donc la porte, et Simon entra timidement derrière lui. Markus lâcha la main de Simon pour aller s’approcher de l’homme qui était assis dans le lit, avec des cheveux bruns grisonnants, des yeux bruns fatigués mais encore plein d’émotions, qui regardaient Markus entrer. Il avait ce qui ressemblait à une chemise d’hôpital à manches courtes, qui révélaient de nombreux tatouages sur ses avant-bras. Simon se souvenait des portraits de cet homme, parsemés dans la maison de son père. Il n’avait plus aucun doute sur son identité.

Markus s’assit dans le lit, prenant les mains de l’homme, qui l’attira contre lui pour une accolade courte mais intense.

-Bonjour Carl, dit Markus d’un ton que Simon entendait comme tendre.

-Bonjour fils, répondit Carl sur le même ton. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Oh, tu sais, dit Carl avec un rire fatigué. Pas mal. Compte tenu des circonstances.

Markus se tourna vers Simon pour lui faire un petit sourire, et il fut surpris, un peu, quand Carl fit de même. Ils avaient le même sourire.

-Bonjour Simon, lui dit Carl d’un ton doux. Approche, mon garçon.

Simon approcha donc, et Markus lui fit une place sur le lit, pour qu’il puisse s’asseoir entre lui et Carl. Carl prit la main de Simon pour une poignée de main, sans arrêter de sourire. Simon ne put s’empêcher de se demander, à ce moment-là, ce que lui avait dit Markus pour que Carl soit aussi enthousiaste à l’idée de le rencontrer.

-Enchanté, monsieur Manfred, tenta quand même Simon.

-Monsieur, rit légèrement Carl. Pas besoin de tant de formalités, jeune homme. Mais oui, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Markus m’a dit beaucoup de bien de toi.

-Eh bien c’est gentil de sa part, dit Simon, un peu gêné.

Simon adressa un demi-regard à Markus, juste à côté de lui, qui avait repris sa main et qui ne sembla pas voir le regard oblique de Simon.

-Je ne compte pas te fliquer pendant ta journée ici, évidemment, reprit Carl. Mais je sais que ta présence fait beaucoup de bien à Markus, alors tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

-Merci Carl, réussit à dire Simon.

-Je t’en prie. Tu veux bien m’aider à me mettre dans mon fauteuil, mon grand ? demanda-t-il à Markus.

-Bien sûr, dit Markus en se levant.

Markus se leva donc et pris rapidement Carl dans ses bras pour le poser sur son fauteuil, dans un coin de la grande chambre. Markus ouvrit la porte, et Carl sortit tout seul de la chambre, avant que Markus ne vienne se rasseoir avec Simon.

-Tu vois ? Tout s’est bien passé, dit Markus.

-Oui, oui, répondit Simon, d’un ton monocorde.

-Ça te dirait de visiter, en attendant que le repas soit prêt ?

-Ok, je te suis.

Markus se releva, et tendit sa main à Markus pour l’aider à se relever. Simon n’avait clairement pas besoin d’aide, mais il ne se lassait pas du contact de Markus, alors il lui prit la main. Et il se sentit flatté en se disant que, sans doute, Markus se faisait le même raisonnement. Car il lui prenait la main pour un oui ou pour un non.

La maison de Markus était aussi grande à l’intérieur qu’elle en avait l’air à l’extérieur. A l’étage, il y avait quatre chambres, deux salles de bains et un bureau, et au rez-de-chaussée il y avait une grande salle de séjour, une salle à manger, une grande cuisine – où le petit Léo faisait des allers retours frénétiques – et deux pièces annexes, qui servaient de bureau aussi.

-Où vais-je dormir ? demanda soudain Simon.

-Dans une chambre d’amis, ou avec moi. Toi qui vois, dit Markus en haussant les épaules.

-Je… Je voudrais dormir avec toi, admit Simon, carrément rouge.

-Super. J’espérais que tu dises ça, dit Markus avec un sourire radieux.

Simon s’embourba un peu, réussissant à ne pas trop imaginer de choses par rapport à ce que Markus venait de dire, et celui-ci lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Ce qui, étrangement, détendit encore Simon. C’était fou de voir l’effet que le contact de Markus avait sur lui.

Simon repensa soudain à ce qu’il ressentait, ce qu’il voulait dire et qui ne voulait pas sortir, et se promit, à cet instant, qu’il le dirait avant la fin de la journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va-t-il le faire ? Va-t-il pas le faire ? Suspeeeense.


	7. Première Excursion (16/09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite sortie entre amoureux, c'est beau non ? (POV Markus)

Une fois passée la surprise que Simon ait insisté pour dormir avec Markus le soir même, même si Markus l’espérait pour différentes raisons, Markus ne put s’empêcher d’embrasser Simon. Un petit bisou discret et innocent, sur la joue, en parfaite contradiction avec toutes les images explicites qu’il avait en tête. Mais qu’il fallait qu’il réprime parce que c’était sans doute encore un peu tôt.

Un peu tôt.

Heureusement, Léo déboula pour dire que la table était mise et que le repas était prêt. Avant que Markus n’aille trop loin.

Simon suivit Markus jusqu’à la salle à manger, où Léo s’installait à côté de Carl, et Simon s’assit à côté de Markus, en face, de l’autre côté de la table. Markus avait toujours le regard rivé sur Simon, qui faisait une tête concentrée, mais il n’osait pas lui demander si quelque chose n’allait pas. Si Simon voulait en parler, il le ferait, se dit simplement Markus. Et il était probablement gêné par la présence de Carl.

Les repas chez Markus étaient toujours silencieux, car ils n’avaient rien à se dire, et la présence de Simon ne changea pas ça. Markus avait appris que le silence convenait parfaitement à Simon, et il en avait la preuve, encore maintenant.

Une fois le repas passé, alors que Léo débarrassait la table et prenait le fauteuil de Carl pour l’emmener ailleurs, probablement dans l’atelier, Markus reprit la main de Simon, qui le regarda d’un coup comme s’il avait eu peur.

-Oui ? dit Simon, l’air de rien.

-Quelque chose te travaille ? demanda Markus d’un ton rassurant.

-Oui. Enfin, non. Enfin… Je t’en parlerai plus tard, promis.

-Très bien.

Simon lâcha la main de Markus, l’expression un peu plus détendue. Par contre, cela eut l’effet inverse sur Markus.

-Que va-t-on faire cet après-midi ? demanda Simon.

-Vous allez faire les courses, déclara Léo en revenant, alors que Markus ouvrait la bouche. Je compte faire un festin pour ce soir, et il me manque des trucs.

-Et… commença Markus.

-Et comme de toute façon vous n’allez pas vous quitter maintenant, vous irez tous les deux ensembles, le coupa encore Léo. Je vais faire la liste, je reviens.

Et Léo partit comme il était venu. Markus eut une sorte de rire nerveux, mais fut instantanément contaminé par le rire franc de Simon. C’était… probablement la première fois que Markus l’entendait rire comme ça. Avant il ne faisait que ricaner, ou rire légèrement, mais… pas là. Là, c’était un rire complet et sincère, et cela retourna le cerveau de Markus.

-Il prend les choses en main, ton frère, dit Simon, encore un peu hilare.

-Oui, admit Markus. On s’occupait de Carl à tour de rôle pendant que je faisais mon collège à distance, mais… Carl a insisté pour que j’aille au lycée en personne. Et Léo était d’accord. Il fera sans doute la même chose.

-En tous cas, il est déjà prêt à vivre tout seul, nota Simon.

-Carl nous y prépare depuis un moment, répondit Markus. On s’occupe de lui, on s’occupe l’un de l’autre, et on se suffit à nous-même.

-C’est à la fois… triste et courageux, dit Simon après une courte pause.

-Oui. Oui, probablement, concéda Markus.

En pleine réflexion, il ne vit pas venir le petit bisou furtif que Simon posa sur ses lèvres. Dans un réflexe étrange, Markus attira Simon vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, sauf qu’il dût surprendre Simon. En effet, celui-ci s’était légèrement levé de sa chaise pour aller embrasser Markus, et tomba en avant lorsque Markus le tira vers lui, faisant qu’ils se retrouvèrent l’un sur l’autre dans une position sommaire, nez à nez. Les cheveux de Simon tombaient presque sur le front de Markus.

Les pensées de Markus allèrent tellement vite qu’il espérait que Simon n’était pas trop collé à lui. Sinon, il aurait une idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

-Ça va ? demanda Simon.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Oui. Désolé, s’excusa Simon.

-C’est moi, répondit Markus. Je n’aurais pas dû…

-C’est bon, Markus, le coupa gentiment Simon. L’important, c’est que tu ailles bien.

Simon sourit, toujours à cheval sur Markus, et se rapprocha pour l’embrasser encore, apparemment. Mais Markus dût bouger pour commencer à se relever, en petite partie parce qu’il avait entendu un raclement de gorge dans l’entrée de la pièce et en grande partie parce que son imagination vagabondait encore.

-Voilà la liste, lui dit Léo en lui tendant un papier, alors que Simon aidait Markus à se relever. Vous devriez tout trouver dans le centre commercial du centre-ville.

-Comment veux-tu y aller ? demanda Markus. Moi, tu sais que j’aime marcher, mais si tu préfères prendre le bus, on peut.

-Le bus me va très bien, oui. J’ai plus marché avec toi en une semaine que seul en genre un an. Je suis fatigué, ricana Simon.

-Alors on fait ça. Léo, tu veux bien aller chercher mes tickets dans ma chambre, s’il te plaît ?

-Oui !

Léo repartit en trombe, alors que Markus et Simon allaient vers l’entrée, encore main dans la main. Une fois arrivés, ce fut Markus qui posa une question qui lui était venue, alors que le visage de Simon était très proche du sien.

-Tu ne mets pas de gel coiffant ? demanda Markus.

-D’habitude, si, dit Simon. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j’ai presque eu tes cheveux dans les yeux, admit Markus avec un petit sourire.

-Possible, dit Simon avec un petit rire. Désolé pour ça aussi.

-Non, je… J’aime tes cheveux.

-Oh ? Merci, dit Simon, apparemment flatté.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Markus passa sa main dans la mèche de Simon, là où ses cheveux étaient plus longs sur le haut de son crâne. Simon fit un petit sourire, jusqu’à ce que Markus change de geste pour l’ébouriffer. Simon laissa partir un gémissement contrarié, qui fit rire Markus.

-Tu fais donc partie de cette secte ? déclara Markus, comme si ce n’était pas une question.

-Laquelle ? demanda Simon, curieux, en se recoiffant rapidement.

-Les obsédés de leurs cheveux.

-Tu peux parler, toi, dit Simon en passant sa main sur le crâne rasé de Markus. Tu triches.

Markus laissa partir un rire, qui fut complété par le rire de Léo, déjà revenu avec un carnet de tickets de bus. Markus réussit à s’arrêter de rire et prit les tickets, partant avec Simon qui venait d’enfiler son manteau.

-L’arrêt est au bout de la rue, expliqua Markus.

-Je te suis, répondit Simon.

Markus passa donc devant, et Simon le suivit tranquillement, comme il l’avait déjà fait plus d’une fois en moins de deux semaines. Markus ne savait pas ce que Simon pensait du fait que Markus passe toujours devant, mais lui aimait ça. Il aimait passer du temps avec Simon, globalement.

Une fois à l’arrêt de bus, Simon et Markus n’attendirent que quelques minutes avant que le bus n’arrive. Markus regardait Simon, encore et toujours, et il faisait la même expression que lorsqu’il était dans la salle à manger, avec Léo et Carl. Quelque chose le travaillait, encore.

-Est-ce qu’on est plus tard ? demanda Markus en s’asseyant dans le bus, à côté de Simon.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit que tu me parlerais de ce que tu as en tête plus tard, lui rappela Markus.

-Ah, ça, dit Simon. Ce n’est rien, c’est juste… Carl t’a adopté.

-Oui, dit simplement Markus.

-Tu as répondu tellement naturellement quand tu as affirmé que Carl était ton père.

-Carl est mon père, Simon, expliqua Markus. Pas l’homme grâce à qui je suis venu au monde, mais l’homme qui m’aime et m’élève comme un fils depuis plus de onze ans, maintenant.

Simon se rapprocha de Markus pour se coller à lui et poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Markus. Ce ne fut pas le geste qui surprit Markus, mais plutôt le fait qu’il le fasse alors que le bus était bondé. Markus voyait les quelques regards qui leur étaient adressés, et se demanda si Simon le voyait aussi. Il choisit cependant de ne pas en tenir compte.

-C’est le plus important, concéda Simon. Il est évident que tu l’aimes aussi.

-Oui, c’est vrai, répondit Markus.

Markus posa sa tête sur celle de Simon, et, à défaut de gel, Simon avait encore utilisé son shampooing au citron vert. Markus piqua presque du nez, tellement il était à l’aise, mais fut réveillé par Simon, qui avait bougé pour lui demander à quel arrêt ils descendaient. Et il le demanda juste à temps, car l’arrêt du centre commercial était le suivant.

Markus et Simon descendirent du bus, et entrèrent dans le centre. Markus sortit la liste que Léo lui avait donnée. Simon regardait par-dessus son épaule, et laissa partir un sifflement d’admiration.

-Quoi ? demanda Markus, amusé.

-On en a déjà parlé, mais je suis surpris de voir à quel point ton frère a les choses en main, dit Simon, toujours admiratif. C’est une liste très précise.

-Tu serais surpris de savoir combien de plats il sait préparer. C’est fou ce qu’on peut apprendre sur Internet, pouffa Markus.

-Oui, c’est vrai, admit Simon. Mais c’est quand même impressionnant.

Sans plus de commentaires, Markus et Simon se mirent à arpenter le centre commercial pour trouver tous les ingrédients de l’incroyable liste de Léo. D’abord le poissonnier, puis le boucher, puis le charcutier, le traiteur et enfin la grande surface, pour les derniers détails.

C’est alors qu’ils allaient vers les surgelés que Markus aperçut la tête de Luther, qui dépassait de la foule. Markus le montra à Simon, qui eut un sourire sonore. Ils se rapprochèrent, et, évidemment, Kara était avec lui. Ainsi qu’une petite fille, avec de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en queue de cheval, un pull rose et un pantalon gris foncé, et qui était entre Luther et Kara, leur tenant une main à chacun.

Ce fut elle qui vit Simon et Markus en premier, et Kara les vit juste après, leur faisant un signe de main.

-Salut les garçons, dit Kara.

-Salut, compléta Luther.

-Salut, dirent Markus et Simon en même temps.

Ils se sont regardés, et ont échangé un très rapide sourire.

-Salut, dit la petite.

-Tu es Alice, c’est ça ? demanda Simon, son ton sous-entendant que ce n’était pas une question.

-C’est ça, opina la gamine. Et je suis venue aujourd’hui avec ma garde rapprochée pour acheter des livres.

Luther eut un rire gras, et Kara lâcha un petit sourire sonore. Simon rit, encore, et cela eut encore un effet bœuf sur Markus.

-Quoi ? C’est vrai, se défendit Alice. Mon père ne veut pas que je sorte seule, alors, voilà. Grand frère, grande sœur. Classique.

-Personne n’en doute, chérie, dit Kara. Et vous, que faites-vous dans le coin ? demanda-t-elle plus à Markus qu’à Simon.

-Les courses pour Léo, répondit Simon avant Markus.

-Ah, oui, dit Kara d’un ton compréhensif. On avait mis quasiment tout l’après-midi la dernière fois.

-Mais c’était parce qu’il y avait Luther, et j’ai prévenu qu’il bouffait beaucoup, ricana Markus.

Celui-ci pouffa, et fut imité par Alice. Apparemment, elle aussi avait remarqué.

-Là, ça va aller, je pense, ajouta Markus en regardant Simon.

-Oui, confirma Simon. On a fait les deux tiers, on est arrivés il y a une heure.

-Chanceux, dit Luther d’un ton étrange.

-Pour le coup, oui, apparemment, répondit Simon, amusé.

Markus était intrigué par le ton de Luther, alors il le regarda dans les yeux. Luther se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire, et un clin d’œil. Markus ne sut pourquoi, mais il avait eu l’impression que Luther sous-entendait quelque chose. Comme si le ‘’chanceux’’ ne s’adressait pas à lui. Ou plutôt si, mais il ne parlait pas de la liste.

-Nous on va y retourner, dit soudain Markus. On se voit lundi ?

-Bien sûr, dit Kara.

-Evidemment, affirma Luther. Amusez-vous bien tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en faisant un mouvement de sourcils.

-C’est prévu, répondit Simon en faisant un clin d’œil.

Markus faillit avaler de travers, et Luther fit une tête réellement surprise. Pendant une bonne seconde. Avant de reprendre sa mine fanfaronne. Si Markus ne l’avait pas regardé pour lui envoyer un regard réprobateur, il ne l’aurait pas remarqué. Et il le prit en photo mentalement, pour ne jamais l’oublier. C’était rare que Luther soit surpris.

Après s’être échangé les salutations, encore une fois, et s’être promis de se revoir au plus vite, Markus et Simon repartirent dans les rayons alimentaires du supermarché. Ils prirent rapidement, comme prévu, les derniers ingrédients demandés par Léon, et s’en allèrent payer.

Markus fut réveillé en sursaut de sa méditation, par Simon qui lui demanda si ça allait. Markus le rassura, et ils repartirent du centre commercial vers seize heures. Le retour dans le bus se passa sans plus d’incidents, et, une fois de retour au manoir de Carl, ils rapportèrent les ingrédients à Léo, déjà en train de s’activer dans la cuisine.

-Merci les gars ! dit Léo sans ralentir. Allez-vous-en maintenant, je dois être _concentré._

Toujours à vitesse max, Léo vint faire un bisou sur la joue de Markus et de Simon, et les poussa hors de la cuisine. Ou plutôt il essayait, mais faiblement, et de toute façon, Simon et Markus essayaient déjà de partir.

-Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? demanda Simon.

Plein de choses, oh oui.

De la concentration, Markus. Par pitié.

-Je sais jouer du piano, proposa-t-il.

-J’adorerais écouter ça, dit Simon avec un beau sourire.

-Bien sûr. Je ne peux rien te refuser, répondit Markus, sous le charme.

-Je m’en souviendrai, s’esclaffa Simon.

Markus eut un rire nerveux, et demanda à Simon de le suivre dans l’escalier, et ils arrivèrent dans une des pièces de type ‘’bureau’’, où se trouvait en effet un grand et majestueux piano. Markus s’assit devant, et tendit la main vers Simon. Il la prit et s’assit à côté de Markus, qui se mit à jouer.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVhfXzKtmKY>

-C’est très beau, dit Simon après une bonne minute.

-Merci, répondit Markus. C’est un des premiers morceaux que Carl m’a appris, et c’est le préféré de Léo, expliqua-t-il en souriant un peu.

-J’aimerais que tu m’apprennes à jouer, demanda Simon. Pas aujourd’hui, mais un jour.

-Si cela me permet de passer plus de temps avec toi, évidemment, dit Markus naturellement.

Markus s’arrêta de jouer d’un coup, car il se sentait rougir. Il réalisa à quel point ce qu’il venait de dire était parti tout seul, mais, alors qu’il allait s’en excuser, Simon reprit la parole en premier.

-Je pense aussi, Markus. C’est… une sacrée raison bonus pour apprendre. Je suis sûr que tu es un très bon professeur.

-C’est ce que Léo disait, en tout cas, releva Markus. On pourrait commencer le week-end prochain, si tu veux.

-Ça marche.

Markus regarda soudain Simon, sentant un bras autour de sa taille. Simon s’était rapproché, et ils échangèrent un baiser étonnamment langoureux, initié par Simon et qui fit tourner la tête à Markus. La tête, et tout ce qu’il y avait déjà dedans, comme idées fixes.

Une fois l’échange terminé, Simon regardait Markus dans les yeux, et émit un petit son qui ressemblait à un rire à la fois tendancieux et gêné. Il y avait une lueur, toute petite, dans le regard de Simon, mais il ne savait pas ce que c’était.

Serait-il possible que Simon pense la même chose que Markus, à cet instant ?


	8. Première Confession (16/09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dans le titre. Duh. (POV Simon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle est longue cette journée, la vache ! 
> 
> De base ce n'était qu'un chapitre, mais je l'ai coupé en quatre. Y a vraiment des fois où faut que je me calme x)

Yeux dans les yeux avec Markus devant le piano, c’était le bazar dans la tête de Simon. Autant d’habitude, il avait envie de toucher Markus, autant là, ce qu’il ressentait n’avait rien à voir. Ou plutôt si, c’était pareil, mais… juste plus fort. S’il s’écoutait, il passerait la journée à l’embrasser, mais il était encore assez sain d’esprit pour reconnaître que ce serait contreproductif.

-Euh peux-tu jouer autre chose ? demanda Simon, encore un peu distrait.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Markus sur un ton similaire. Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

Markus se remit face au piano, avec une expression concentrée, alors que Simon aussi se rasseyait correctement aussi. Et Markus se remit à jouer après quelques minutes de silence.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN7wxE2X-2E>

Simon écoutait Markus jouer, en regardant les mouvements habiles de ses doigts sur les touches. Il arrêta de trop se concentrer dessus quand il commença à se demander pour quoi d’autre Markus était doué avec ses mains.

-Oh, ça me dit quelque chose, ça, cependant, dit Simon au bout d’une bonne minute.

-Ah oui ? répondit Markus avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouais. Impossible de m’en souvenir en revanche, précisa Simon, un peu frustré.

-Pense à autre chose. Ça te reviendra, tenta Markus d’un ton rassurant.

Simon se mit donc à penser à autre chose, comme suggéré, en écoutant malgré tout le morceau de piano. Il l’avait entendu dans un film, ou dans un jeu, mais il ne put mettre le doigt dessus. Alors à la place, ses pensées vagabondèrent, se faisant un résumé de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son déménagement. Ses retrouvailles avec Daniel, son intégration plus facile que prévu grâce à Kara et Luther, ses interrogations par rapport à la relation qu’entretiennent Daniel et son ‘’ami’’ Connor. Et bien évidemment, le pianiste, pour lequel les sentiments de Simon étaient de plus en plus clairs.

Sa promesse de passer aux aveux lui revint en pleine poire, et Markus le regarda à ce moment-là, comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées. En même temps, Simon pensait sûrement tellement fort que n’importe quel télépathe débutant lirait clair en lui. S’ils existaient.

-Je sens que tu as quelque chose à dire, Simon, déclara Markus.

-Oui, en effet, admit Simon. Mais je ne sais pas si je devrais.

-Eh bien fais comme tu veux. Je pense que je peux tout entendre, venant de toi, dit Markus en haussant les épaules.

-On verra, répondit Simon.

Markus eut un petit rire, et s’arrêta de jouer pour se tourner vers Simon, une jambe de chaque côté du banc du piano. Simon se mit en face de lui, aussi, faisant que leurs genoux se sont effleurés.

-Ok, tu m’as rendu curieux, affirma Markus. Qu’est-ce que tu hésites à me dire ?

-Ce n’est pas facile, avoua Simon.

-Je ne te force à rien, Simon, le rassura Markus. Je te dis juste que je suis curieux.

-Et tu te mets face à moi, comme si tu attendais que je passe aux aveux, analysa Simon. Ce n’est pas la meilleure manière de me mettre à l’aise.

-Ok, ok, désolé, s’excusa Markus. Que voudrais-tu faire, maintenant ?

Au moment où Simon allait répondre qu’il n’en savait rien, Léo vint frapper à la porte et entra pour dire que le repas était presque prêt. Simon regarda l’heure, il était six heures et demie. Le temps avait filé plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru depuis qu’il était quatre heures au centre commercial.

-On mange avant sept heures, ici, expliqua Markus en voyant l’expression perdue de Simon. Ça paraît bizarre, comme ça, mais vu les repas que fait Léo, c’est très bien.

-Ce n’est pas ça, répondit Simon. Je n’ai juste pas vu le temps passer.

-Tant mieux. C’est que tu ne t’ennuies pas.

-Non. Non, je ne m’ennuie pas avec toi.

-Moi non plus.

Markus fit un beau sourire à Simon, qui fut encore pris d’une envie presque irrépressible d’embrasser Markus. Mais il se retint juste quelques secondes, et fut interrompu dans son geste par Markus, qui avait levé le bras entre eux.

-Simon, attends, dit-il.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Simon, intrigué.

-Moi aussi, j’ai quelque chose à te dire.

Simon fut encore plus intrigué par l’expression sérieuse de Markus, et la légère hésitation que lui aussi semblait éprouver. Simon se sentit froncer les sourcils, et Markus dut le voir, car son expression se détendit.

-Je ne te l’ai jamais dit, et ça fait bizarre de dire ça maintenant, mais… Quand on s’est rencontrés, j’ai juste pensé que tu étais le mec le plus mignon que j’avais jamais vu, commença Markus, en prenant la main de Simon.

-Oh, rougit Simon, en prenant la main de Markus.

-Et puis j’ai appris à te connaître, et maintenant, je ne veux plus te quitter, continua Markus. Je me sens le type le plus chanceux du monde que tu m’apprécies et que tu m’accordes ta compagnie.

Markus fit un baisemain à Simon, qui se sentit encore rougir. Plus qu’avant. Markus venait de tendre une belle perche à Simon. Elle était là, l’occasion qu’il attendait.

-Est-ce que tu dirais que nous sommes un couple ? demanda timidement Simon.

-C’est comme ça que je nous vois, oui, répondit Markus après une courte réflexion. Je pense que nous en sommes à ce stade, même si ce n’est pas officiel. Toi aussi ?

-Evidemment. Et ça a un lien avec ce que j’allais te dire.

-Je t’écoute.

Simon baissa les yeux, quelques secondes, pour prendre une grande inspiration et pousser une grosse expiration, et regarda de nouveau Markus dans les yeux. Yeux qui respiraient la compréhension, comme très souvent.

Et au moment où Simon allait ouvrir la bouche, Léo ouvrit la porte en grand pour répéter que le repas était prêt. Simon avait sursauté, et Markus n’avait pas bronché, se contentant de dire qu’ils allaient arriver dans quelques minutes. Léo repartit, et Markus poussa un soupir, regardant de nouveau Simon, qui s’était un peu embourbé.

-Donc je t’écoute toujours, dit Markus.

Simon se ressaisit, rassemblant tout son courage pour lâcher ces deux pauvres petits mots, qui ont la plupart du temps des conséquences démesurées pour les jeunes personnes qui les prononcent. Mais, encouragé par les paroles et le regard de Markus, Simon finit par se jeter à l’eau.

-Tu disais que tu pouvais tout entendre venant de moi, c’est ça ? se souvint Simon.

-C’est ce que j’ai dit, oui, confirma Markus. Je le pense encore.

-Et si je te disais que je t’aime ?

Markus ouvrit grand les yeux, et son expression amusa beaucoup Simon. Puis il reprit une expression plus douce, plus habituelle, et fit un petit sourire à Simon. Qui ne s’attendait probablement qu’à moitié à la réponse de Markus.

-Je te répondrais que je t’aime aussi, dit Markus, encore radieux.

-Tu es sérieux ? demanda Simon, incrédule.

-Et toi ? demanda Markus, sur un ton similaire.

-Oui. Oui, je suis très sérieux.

-Alors moi aussi.

Cette fois-ci, Simon ne résista pas à son envie d’embrasser Markus, qui lui rendit le baiser de manière plus qu’enthousiaste. Simon savait maintenant que ce qu’il ressentait était réciproque – il en avait eu l’avant-goût à son anniversaire, mais il aurait pu mal comprendre – et ça donnait aux baisers de Markus une toute autre saveur. Dans tous les sens du terme. Ce n’était pas de la part de quelqu’un qui l’appréciait, juste assez pour accepter un tel échange, mais de la part de quelqu’un qui aimait sincèrement Simon. Et c’était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui.

-Je n’avais jamais ressenti ça avant, admit Simon, en écho à ses pensées.

-Moi non plus, Simon, compléta Markus. Mais on va en reparler plus tard, avant que Léo ne casse la porte, continua Markus avec un petit rire.

-Oui. Faisons ça, confirma Simon, amusé aussi.

Markus se leva en premier, sans lâcher la main de Simon, pour l’aider à retomber sur ses pieds. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle à manger, où Carl et Léo étaient déjà en train de manger. Ils avaient repris la même place que le midi même, alors Simon et Markus firent de même.

-Alors les garçons, lança Carl. Comment était votre journée ?

-Très bien, Carl, répondit Simon avant Markus. Merci. Et la vôtre ?

-Oh, tu sais, dit Carl avec un ton vaguement amusé. La routine.

-Je suis sûr que votre routine n’est pas si ennuyeuse, Carl, tenta Simon.

-Je n’ai pas dit qu’elle l’était, Simon, répondit Carl. Je dis juste qu’un peu de nouveauté ne fait jamais de mal à personne. Donc, je te remercie.

-Je vous en prie. Ça me fait plaisir aussi.

Finalement, Simon avait réussi à parler avec Carl sans aucun problème, et cela le satisfaisait plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Markus lui-même lui avait affirmé qu’il avait déjà présenté Carl à certains de ses amis proches, mais maintenant que Simon savait à quoi s’en tenir avec lui, il voulait vraiment faire bonne figure devant Carl. Ou tout du moins, rester naturel.

Simon regarda Léo rapidement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Son regard vagabondait à toute vitesse, comme enregistrant tout ce qui se passait, et c’était probablement le cas. Simon regarda ensuite Markus, en train de manger, et, comme sentant que Simon le regardait, il le regarda aussi, en lui souriant.

Une fois le repas terminé, Markus aida Carl à sortir de table, demandant à Simon d’aller l’attendre dans le bureau où il y a le piano. Simon s’exécuta, et alla donc vers le bureau, guidé par Léo. Léo s’arrêta devant la porte de la pièce, et se retourna vers Simon.

-Simon, il faut que je sache, commença Léo d’un ton très sérieux.

-Quoi ? demanda Simon, intrigué.

-Est-ce que tu aimes mon frère ?

-Quoi ? répéta Simon.

-Tu m’as entendu.

Simon poussa un soupir, avant de faire oui de la tête. Léo se remit à sourire.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Simon, dit Léo en reprenant son ton souriant. Je demande ça à tous les gens que Markus ramène ici. Je suis content qu’il ait enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui lui convienne.

-Depuis North ? demanda Simon, même si ce n’était pas vraiment une question.

-Ouaip, acquiesça Léo. Enfin bref, j’ai à faire. A plus tard !

Léo repartit en trombe, arrachant un sourire à Simon, et il entra dans le bureau au piano, où il était plus tôt avec Markus. Il s’assit devant le piano, et frôla les touches du bout des doigts. Il ne put s’empêcher de repenser à ce qui s’était passé plus tôt. A quel point Simon avait eu du mal à dire à Markus qu’il l’aimait, et à quel point Markus l’avait dit naturellement et sans équivoque. Puis, ce baiser, qui avait une saveur nouvelle et particulière. Et la lueur étrange qu’il avait vue dans le regard de Markus.

‘’J’espérais bien que tu voudrais dormir avec moi’’, avait dit Markus.

Simon ne put s’empêcher de trouver un tout nouveau sens à ces paroles, maintenant que la situation avait évolué. Simon se surprit à laisser aller son imagination, lui arrachant un rougissement de réalisation. Il n’avait jamais pensé à ça avant, avec qui que ce soit, mais tout était tellement… facile, avec Markus. Il…

-Me voilà, dit Markus en entrant dans la pièce. Je n’ai pas été trop long, j’espère ?

Simon se retourna, ayant presque sursauté, et Markus vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, juste après lui avoir embrassé le front.

-Non, non, ça va, dit Simon, s’entendant un peu bégayer. Ça va très bien.

-Tu n’as pas l’air. On dirait que je t’ai tiré de tes pensées.

-Oui, un peu, admit Simon. Mais ça va, à part ça, je t’assure.

-D’accord. Tu veux que je joue quelque chose ? proposa gentiment Markus.

-Oui. J’adorerais, dit Simon sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire.

Markus lui répondit avec un beau sourire, encore, et se mit à réfléchir. Simon le regarda, avec son expression concentrée, et attendit que quelque chose se passe. Puis, il pensa à quelque chose. Un détail évident qu’il n’avait pas relevé plus tôt.

-Tu n’as pas de partitions, affirma Simon.

-Non, rit Markus. Carl m’apprend tout à l’écoute et à la mémoire, sans partition. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l’ai fait. Tout est là, dit Markus en touchant son front avec son index.

-C’est assez impressionnant, admit Simon.

-Merci !

Markus reprit son expression concentrée, puis commença à jouer.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYZIaizIWxk>

Simon se rapprocha de Markus, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, en demandant si ça le gênait. Markus secoua la tête, signe que non, sans s’arrêter de jouer, alors que Simon était à fond dans la musique. Simon ne sut dire pourquoi, mais cette musique était à la fois apaisante et inquiétante. Peut-être l’avait-il déjà entendue quelque part, aussi, mais où ?

-J’ai trouvé ! s’exclama Simon, en se redressant, comme sortant d’un long sommeil.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda Markus, intrigué, en terminant le morceau.

-Ce que tu jouais tout à l’heure, dit Simon. C’est une musique de Final Fantasy, non ?

-C’est ça, opina Markus. ‘’Suteki da ne’’ de Final Fantasy X. Un des derniers que j’ai appris, parce que Carl a dû demander à Léo de chercher la partition sur Internet, pouffa Markus.

-Donc _lui_ a des partitions et pas vous ? ricana Simon.

-Oui. Car nos cerveaux ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière.

-Ça m’a tout l’air d’être une excuse, ça, Markus, releva Simon.

-Possible, répondit Markus en haussant les épaules. Les professeurs en ont souvent.

Simon marmonna un ‘’mouais’’, qui sembla faire sourire Markus, qui lui fit un bisou sur le menton de Simon. Puis, Markus eut une expression un peu surprise, comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose, lui aussi. Et il le dit avant que Simon n’aie le temps de lui demander ce que c’était.

-Tu es plus grand que moi, nota Markus.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Markus colla son front à celui de Simon, et effectivement, assis en tous cas, le front de Markus touchait les sourcils de Simon.

-Pas de beaucoup, analysa Simon. Est-ce vraiment si étonnant ?

-Je ne pense pas. Ou peut-être juste un peu. A part Luther, je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens plus grands que moi.

-Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait beaucoup de gens plus grands que Luther, par contre, affirma Simon.

-Non. Je ne pense pas non plus, s’esclaffa Markus. Lève-toi pour voir ?

Markus se leva en premier, et fut rejoint par Simon, qui se planta devant lui. Markus le prit par les mains pour l’attirer vers lui, et colla de nouveau son front à celui de Simon. Sauf que cette fois-ci, leurs fronts étaient pile l’un face à l’autre.

-Deux centimètres, conclut Markus. Peut-être trois.

En baissant les yeux, Simon remarqua que Markus s’était légèrement mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être pile à la même taille que lui.

-Une broutille, dit Simon.

-Ouaip.

Markus reprit sa taille normale, toujours nez à nez – relativement – avec Simon, avant de reprendre une distance de conversation normale.

-Que fais-tu de tes soirées, une fois que tu as mangé tôt ? demanda Simon.

-Ça dépend, répondit Markus. En général, je regarde la télé, le soir, avec Carl et Léo, mais maintenant que tu es là, on fait ce que tu veux. Comme il me semble l’avoir déjà dit.

-Mais je n’ai pas d’idée, soupira Simon.

-Vraiment aucune ? On fait ce que tu veux.

Simon se secoua, arrachant une expression curieuse à Markus.

Trop tôt.

-J’aimerais bien aller regarder la télé, déclara finalement Simon. Ce sera comme chez moi… mais chez toi.

-Oui, pouffa Markus. Très bien, on peut faire ça.

Markus se leva le premier, et emboîta le pas à Simon, qui le suivit dans les couloirs. Ils trouvèrent en effet Carl et Léo devant la télé, qui semblèrent étonnés de les voir là. Markus souligna que Simon avait voulu passer la soirée en famille, ce qui avait arraché un rire franc mais fatigué à Carl, et un grand sourire à Léo.

Le film… Simon ne faisait pas vraiment attention au film. Il aurait juré entendre les Manfred rire à plusieurs moments, donc c’était sans doute une sorte de comédie. En ce qui concernait Simon, le film était assis juste à sa gauche. Il ne sut trop pourquoi, mais en regardant Markus de haut en bas, sous toutes les coutures, il avait l’impression de le voir pour la première fois.

Le regard de Simon était très souvent, pour ne pas dire exclusivement, dirigé vers le visage de Markus, la plupart du temps. Là, il le voyait plus clairement. La forme de sa mâchoire, de son nez. Ces yeux. Ces _yeux_. Le premier détail qui avait attiré le regard de Simon. Puis, il finit par vagabonder. Descendant sur les épaules, les bras, le torse… Bien mis en valeur dans son t-shirt juste à sa taille. Puis, plus bas, juste à côté de sa propre jambe, celle de Markus, plus formée, plus marquée, dans un jean. Simon se sentit rougir.

C’était officiel, maintenant. Markus était vraiment très attirant. Et Simon, qui n’avait pour ainsi dire jamais ressenti ce genre d’attraction pour qui que ce soit, avait des fantasmes encore plus clairs qui se baladaient dans son esprit, maintenant.

-Hé ! déclara soudain Léo. Simon ne regarde pas le film !

Simon a presque sursauté, et il vit Markus ricaner du coin de l’œil.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, mon grand ? demanda gentiment Carl.

-Rien, tout va bien, se justifia Simon. J’étais dans mes pensées.

-Tiens donc, pouffa Markus. Tu veux qu’on aille dans la chambre ?

Simon regarda Markus comme s’il lui avait planté une fourchette dans la cuisse. L’expression de Markus était souriante, avenante, comme souvent, et n’avait rien à voir avec l’expression confuse que Simon devait faire.

-Oui, opina Simon. Bonne nuit, lança-t-il en se levant.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent Carl et Léo en même temps.

-Tu as une préférence pour le petit-déjeuner ? demanda Léo à Simon. Ou je te fais un assortiment de ce qu’on a ? Tartines, toasts, bacon, œuf, céréales, lait, fromage, yaourts, jus de fruits et compotes ?

-Je veux bien un assortiment, merci Léo.

-De rien !

Léo aida Carl à se lever et le mit dans le fauteuil, puis partit en faisant un signe de main à Simon et Markus, qui partirent peu de temps après pour aller dans la chambre.


	9. Première Conversation (16/09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin la fin de cette interminable journée. Mais est-ce pour le mieux ? (POV Markus)

Markus entra dans la chambre le premier, suivi de près par Simon, et referma derrière lui. Il avait déjà remarqué, plus tôt, que l’expression de Simon semblait… distante, mais là, c’était encore plus éloquent. Il semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Ton sac est sous mon lit, Simon, devina Simon.

-Ah, oui, merci.

Simon alla se mettre à genoux devant le lit pour sortir son sac et en sortit un short et une chemise turquoise. Markus avala presque de travers lorsque Simon se leva et commença à enlever ses t-shirts, mais il s’arrêta au moment où son haut arriva à ses omoplates.

-Je… vais aller me changer dans la salle de bains, bégaya-t-il, gêné, en se retournant et en prenant ses fringues. A tout de suite.

Simon passa à côté de Markus pour sortir de la chambre. Markus ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir, sans en comprendre la provenance, et commença lui-même à se mettre en tenue de nuit, qui consistait juste en un pantalon léger. Markus posa le sac de Simon sur son bureau et s’assit sur le lit, en attendant que Simon revienne.

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, avec sa chemise à manches courtes et son short turquoise, et Markus ne put s’empêcher de le regarder plus que de raison. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait avec des manches courtes, et, s’il n’avait pas une musculature aussi marquée que celle de Markus, celle de Simon était quand même présente.

-J’ai une tâche quelque part ? demanda Simon, interceptant le regard de Markus.

-Non. Je te regardais, c’est tout, admit Markus.

-Ah. Ça aurait été étrange, vu que je viens de le laver, ricana Simon.

Simon fit un petit sourire et vint rejoindre Markus sur le lit. Il lui posa un petit bisou sur la joue avant de prendre une expression surprise, comme ayant eu une révélation.

-Tu me regardais ? répéta Simon.

-Oui. Pour des raisons que je qualifierais d’évidentes, répondit Markus, amusé.

-Oh, rougit légèrement Simon. Merci.

Markus se contenta de sourire en réponse, et Simon soupira. Markus leva un sourcil, curieux, et Simon dut le voir car il parla juste après.

-Tu sais, j’ai pensé à un truc, commença Simon. Tu as remarqué, toi aussi, que quand on passe du temps ensemble, on ne se parle pas ? Ou presque pas ?

Markus y réfléchit quelques minutes. Il disait vrai. Pendant le bowling, ils avaient été très peu en communication, ni quand Markus raccompagnait Simon chez lui, ni quand ils se voyaient entre les cours. Il n’y a que dans la clairière qu’ils ont discuté, et encore, ils ont abordé un seul sujet. Et c’était parce que Simon l’avait abordé. Idem pendant l’anniversaire, mais là, c’était parce que Simon était partout qu’il n’a pas pu parler à Markus. Et enfin, l’après-midi même, où ils sont allés faire les courses, et même quand ils sont rentrés le silence salutaire semblait une loi entre eux.

-Oui, admit Markus après sa courte réflexion. Est-ce que ça te gêne ?

-Oui. Enfin, non, se rectifia rapidement Simon. Le silence en lui-même ne me pose pas de problème. Mais ça fait que, en fin de compte, on s’apprécie sans même se connaître.

-Oh, dit simplement Markus.

Simon marquait un point. En fin de compte, Markus savait très peu de choses sur Simon, et l’inverse était manifestement vrai. Pour le coup, Markus se sentait un peu idiot, mais il se dit que ça ne devait être rien comparé à ce que Simon devait ressentir, car il s’en était rendu compte en premier.

-Donc je pense que, avant de se coucher, on devrait, tu sais… Parler de nous, reprit Simon. Un échange de questions, jusqu’à ce qu’on n’ait plus d’idées.

-Ou qu’on soit trop crevés pour continuer, souligna Markus, ricanant légèrement.

-Arrête, Markus, protesta Simon, gêné. Ma vie n’est pas si intéressante.

Markus s’allongea, et fit signe à Simon de venir avec lui, ce qu’il fit. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le côté, face à face, dans le lit.

-Je t’en prie, commence, proposa Markus d’un ton doux.

-Ok euh… C’est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Le vingt-trois août. Je viens d’avoir dix-huit ans.

-Et moi dix-sept.

Markus regarda Simon en plissant les yeux, une expression intriguée sur le visage. Puis, il se détendit, et se remit à sourire.

-Quoi ? demanda finalement Simon.

-En même temps, je trouve que tu fais plus jeune. Et en même temps, tu me parais assez mature, comme garçon. C’est étrange, avoua Markus.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a un jumeau qui ne tient pas en place, expliqua Simon. L’un de nous devait être le sérieux, je suppose.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, raisonna Markus. Léo et moi, on a dû grandir vite, aussi, avec la maladie de Carl.

-Je suis désolé, Markus.

Simon posa une main sur l’épaule de Markus, avant de faire une sorte de grimace. Markus ne comprit pourquoi que juste avant que Simon ne reprenne la parole.

-Et je suis désolé pour ça aussi, dit Simon, triste. Je présume que ça a un lien avec ton adoption ?

-Tu présumes bien, opina Markus. Un cadeau de mes parents.

Markus s’y était fait, à toutes les cicatrices qu’il avait dans son dos. Mais Simon, qui venait de mettre la main sur l’une d’elles, au niveau de son épaule, ne semblait pas du tout l’accepter. Markus n’avait pas vu cette expression triste et compatissante depuis que Luther les avait vues, quelques années plus tôt dans les vestiaires. Suivi de peu par Kara.

Simon se rapprocha, dans le lit, pour prendre Markus dans son bras. Le contact de sa peau sur celle de Markus eut un gros effet sur celui-ci, qui se sentit rougir, le genou de Simon à portée de main.

Trop tôt, Markus. Trop tôt.

Simon recula, un air un peu gêné, comme s’il avait lu dans les pensées de Markus.

-J’étais torse nu quand on s’est vus la première fois, devant les vestiaires, se rappela Markus. Tu n’avais pas fait attention, à ce moment-là ?

-Non. Je n’ai vu que ton visage. Et jusqu’à il y a peu, c’était encore vrai, admit Simon, un peu rouge.

-Jusqu’à il y a peu ? releva Markus, en levant un sourcil.

-Depuis que je suis sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi, je te regarde différemment. Et tu es… vraiment très attirant, admit Simon, toujours plus rouge.

-Oh. Merci Simon.

Markus se sentit rougir, aussi. Encore. Il avait entendu ces compliments pour ainsi dire toute sa vie, mais venant de Simon, c’était différent. Comme tout depuis qu’il le connaissait.

Tout était différent.

-Comment on est censés reprendre une discussion normale après ça ? dit Simon, riant légèrement.

-Je suis sûr qu’on peut le faire, répondit Markus, sur un ton similaire. Qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire dans tes temps libres, par exemple ?

-Je lis beaucoup, répondit immédiatement Simon. Un peu de tout. J’écris un peu, aussi, mais rien de concret. Et toi ?

-Je marche et je fais du piano, mais je crois que tu le savais déjà, releva Markus. Tu écris quoi ?

-Oh, rien, vraiment, se défendit faiblement Simon. C’est un passe-temps, ce n’est pas la peine de…

Simon s’interrompit quand il vit Markus plisser les yeux. Sans qu’il ne dise rien, Simon avait apparemment compris ce que Markus s’apprêtait à dire, car il se reprit, avec un léger soupir vaincu.

-Je te montrerai à l’occasion, concéda finalement Simon. Promis. Je n’ai juste pas envie d’en parler maintenant, continua-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

-Marché conclu, opina Markus. Et c’est à toi de me poser une question.

Simon fit une petite moue pour réfléchir. Markus se mit à réfléchir aussi, mais pas sur les mêmes choses. Pendant qu’il se faisait une liste mentale de toutes les questions qu’il voulait poser à Simon, et pendant qu’il se demandait aussi ce que Simon pouvait vouloir lui demander, il réfléchit aussi sur la moue de Simon. Est-ce qu’il la faisait à chaque fois qu’il réfléchissait ? Une rapide rétrospective fit dire à Markus que ce n’était pas le cas. Là, quelque chose était différent.

-Est-ce que tu euh…

Simon fit une pause, et le visage de Markus était cette fois-ci assez près de celui de Simon pour qu’il soit sûr que sa couleur avait changé.

-Oui ? tenta Markus d’un ton rassurant.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant voir ce que j’écris ? demanda finalement Simon.

-Parce que tout ce qui te concerne m’intéresse, Simon, répondit Markus du tac au tac. Qu’est-ce que tu allais vraiment me demander ?

Simon fit une expression étonnée, qui le trahit carrément. Markus fronça les sourcils, probablement pour cacher la grosse curiosité qui commençait à l’envahir.

-Simon, insista Markus, d’un ton qu’il voulait sérieux.

-Quoi ?

-C’était quoi ta vraie question ?

-Ce n’est rien, Markus. A toi de poser une question, allez.

-Je viens de le faire, sourit Markus.

Simon fit une expression désolée, qui fit presque craquer Markus. Au lieu de tomber dans ce qui semblait être un chantage affectif, Markus changea de stratégie, et se rapprocha de Simon, qui fronça les sourcils à son tour.

-Réponds-moi, Simon, commença Markus d’un ton bas. Sinon…

-Sinon ? répéta Simon en levant un sourcil.

Markus sauta figurativement sur Simon pour se mettre à le chatouiller. C’était risqué, il ne savait pas si ça allait vraiment marcher, mais l’éclat de rire de Simon, qui se débattait tant bien que mal, Markus au-dessus de lui, était explicite. Et cela apportait un délicieux sentiment de victoire à Markus. Qui ne s’arrêta pas pour autant.

-Markus ! Stop ! réussit à articuler Simon entre deux éclats.

-Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir ! ordonna Markus, assez fort pour aller au-dessus du rire de Simon.

-D’accord ! D’accord ! Tu as gagné !

Markus lâcha Simon, qui reprit difficilement son souffle. Markus était toujours appuyé au-dessus de lui, les coudes de chaque côté de ses côtes, quasiment nez à nez. Et les respirations saccadées et fortes donnaient à cette position une toute autre signification.

-Donc ? souffla Markus, regardant encore Simon dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu clair.

-J’allais te demander… est-ce que ta première relation était avec un garçon ?

Markus plissa les yeux, et soupira, avant de se remettre allongé sur le côté. Simon se remit face à lui, aussi.

-Oui, répondit simplement Markus. Mais…

-J’ai compris, le coupa gentiment. Tu ne veux pas en parler. Donc à toi.

-As-tu déjà eu une relation avant moi, toi ? demanda Markus comme un automatisme.

Pour sa défense, Simon avait amené le sujet sur le tapis. Mais Markus espérait quand même que la question ne causerait pas trop d’émotions négatives.

-Non, répondit simplement Simon en secouant la tête. Tu es mon premier.

Ouf.

-Je me sens honoré, affirma Markus avec un franc sourire.

-Ne le sois pas. Je n’ai vraiment rien d’exceptionnel.

Markus fronça méchamment les sourcils, et posa sa main libre sur la joue de Simon, qui rosit un peu. Markus réfléchit pendant quelques instants sur une manière de faire comprendre à Simon, une bonne fois pour toutes, qu’il était tout sauf banal. Mais peut-être que ce n’était pas objectif, venant de Markus. Mais tant pis, il fallait qu’il le dise. Il fallait que ce soit clair.

-Tu es exceptionnel, Simon, dit simplement Markus, mielleux à ses propres oreilles.

-Tu n’es pas objectif, confirma Simon.

-Non, probablement pas, admit Markus. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu’il ne faut pas que tu te dévalorises comme ça.

-D’accord, soupira Simon.

Comme un réflexe étrange, Markus prit la main de Simon dans la sienne. Enfin, ce n’était pas un réflexe du tout, en réalité, c’était une observation. A plusieurs occasions pendant la journée, il avait remarqué que son contact semblait apaiser Simon. Là encore, cela fit effet : son expression s’est détendue au moment où Markus glissait ses doigts entre ceux de Simon. Sachant que Markus aussi adorait le contact de Simon, il se sentait doublement flatté d’avoir cet effet là sur Simon.

-C’était à toi, se rappela Markus.

-Pardon ? dit Simon, comme absent.

-C’était à toi. Pour les questions, dit Markus, amusé.

-Ah oui. Est-ce que tu as déjà… enfin euh…

Markus leva un sourcil, et vit le visage de Simon prendre plusieurs teintes de rouge d’un coup. Markus poussa un petit ‘’oh’’ de surprise et de compréhension et de gêne, un peu. Probablement plus de gêne. Sa première expérience remontait à une époque qu’il voulait oublier. Tout en sachant qu’il ne pourrait jamais l’oublier.

-Oui, répondit Markus.

-Oh, dit Simon, sur un ton similaire à celui de Markus, une petite minute plus tôt.

-Et tu disais que ce serait dur de reprendre une conversation après quoi, déjà ? releva Markus, amusé. Tu cherches un peu, là.

Au lieu de répondre avec plus ou moins d’ironie, comme s’y attendait Markus, Simon se rapprocha et se colla à Markus pour l’embrasser. Markus se laissa faire, rendant le baiser, mais… quelque chose était différent. Simon était _vraiment_ très près, et, dans le dos de Markus, sa main était… baladeuse ?

Markus croyait rêver jusqu’à ce que Simon enroule sa jambe autour de celle de Markus, en reprenant son souffle. Et avant que Markus ne fasse une remarque quelconque, Simon était déjà allongé aux deux tiers sur lui, les genoux de part et d’autre de Markus, nez à nez, haletant.

-Markus, souffla Simon directement dans les narines de Markus.

-Oui ? répondit Markus sur un ton similaire.

Le cœur de Markus atteignait un rythme critique, probablement. Mais il sentait, poitrine contre poitrine, que celui de Simon s’emballait aussi.

-Je ne veux plus parler, reprit Simon. Je veux juste que tu saches… que je suis à toi. Intégralement.

Markus avala de travers. Il croyait comprendre ce que Simon voulait dire.

-Et moi à toi, répondit-il, machinalement.

-Parfait.

Simon embrassa encore Markus, le laissant encore le souffle très court. Puis, le surprenant encore, Simon roula sur le dos, attirant Markus sur lui, inversant les positions. Markus émit presque un sursaut, qui fit glousser un peu Simon.

-Vas-y, lui dit doucement Simon. Je… Je te laisse faire.

-Quoi ? demanda Markus quand même.

-Je suis à toi, répéta simplement Simon.

Markus avala encore bruyamment sa salive, avant de commencer à embrasser Simon, en déboutonnant sa chemise. Simon le regardait faire, encore carrément rouge, et Markus profitait du spectacle, entre deux baisers. Mais une fois que son visage fut de nouveau en face de celui de Simon, quelque chose lui revint à l’esprit.

Cette image, en particulier. La situation inversée, sauf que Markus ne peut se défendre.

Il s’est arrêté net, et s’est recouché à côté de Simon, qui avait une mine perdue, voire même désemparée. Il a repris Markus dans ses bras, qui n’a pas réagi.

-Markus ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda tendrement Simon.

-Je suis désolé, Simon, expliqua lentement Markus. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas.

-C’est moi qui suis désolé, s’excusa Simon.

Markus s’enleva délicatement des bras de Simon pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait déjà vu cette même compassion dans le regard de Simon, et encore maintenant, cela l’apaisait. Un peu. Mais ça ne réglait en rien le problème.

-Ne t’excuse pas pour le mal que quelqu’un d’autre m’a fait, Simon, expliqua Markus. Je… veux faire ça avec toi, vraiment. Juste… Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant.

-C’est bon, je comprends.

Simon sourit, mais Markus ressentit plusieurs émotions contradictoires en entendant un brin de déception dans le ton de Simon. Markus se remit ensuite allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond, essayant de penser à autre chose. Mais sans trop de succès. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que Simon prenne son visage dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Markus ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais que ça paraît un peu stupide dit comme ça, mais… Je t’aime, Markus. Pour de vrai. Et l’idée de te faire du mal me rend malade. Donc on ne parlera plus de tout ça, ok ? Pas tant que tu ne le voudras pas.

-Merci Simon, réussit à sourire Markus. Je t’aime aussi.

Markus se rapprocha pour prendre Simon dans ses bras, ignorant les éventuelles fourmis et courbatures que son bras subira sous le poids de Simon. Et, contre toute attente, probablement, ils s’endormirent dans cette position, les ronflements légers de Simon berçant le sommeil de Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, c'était douloureux. Mais c'est une bonne chose de faite.


	10. Première Tension (17/09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les conséquences directes de la journée précédente, et une bonne surprise (POV Simon)

Simon se réveilla le premier. Il n’était plus dans les bras de Markus, mais était encore relativement près. Il s’écarta légèrement pour admirer son visage. Simon avait dit, le jour précédent, que le visage de Markus était tout ce qu’il regardait la plupart du temps, et c’était la vérité. Mais… le regard de Simon vagabonda. Parce qu’après ce qui avait failli se passer le soir précédent, le visage de Markus ne serait probablement plus la seule priorité.

Simon se retourna, faisant dos à Markus, pour éviter de trop extrapoler. Et cela marcha à peu près. Il regarda vers la fenêtre, le soleil étant encore relativement bas dans le ciel. Il eut cependant un énorme sursaut quand il vit un bras tanné se glisser sous le sien, le ceinturant à la taille, avant de recevoir un baiser sur l’épaule. Simon réalisa à ce moment-là qu’il n’avait plus sa chemise.

-Bonjour, murmura Markus dans l’oreille de Simon.

-Bonjour, marmonna Simon, avalant de travers.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Comme un bébé.

Simon ne résista pas à l’envie de se retourner pour faire face à Markus, qui n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour l’embrasser, en le serrant contre lui. Simon interrompit l’échange en reculant un peu, ce qui sembla intriguer Markus.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il d’un ton doux.

-Rien. Rien, ça va.

Markus fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu de la réponse de Simon. Et pour être honnête, Simon lui-même n’était pas vraiment convaincu.

-Je ne sais pas, Markus, admit Simon. Ça va, globalement, mais je pense à plein de trucs en même temps, sur le coup.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme ce qui a failli se passer hier soir, rougit Simon.

-Hé, c’est bon, je te dis, répondit Markus, posant une main sur la joue de Simon. On va arrêter d’y penser et reprendre un peu avant ça, ok ?

-Tu penses sincèrement que ce sera aussi simple ?

Markus sembla y réfléchir, mais aucune réponse ne sortit de sa bouche. Simon ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant l’expression de réflexion intense de Markus, même si le silence, cette fois ci, était plus gênant qu’autre chose.

-Que voudrais-tu faire aujourd’hui ? demanda plutôt Markus.

-Ce matin, ce que tu veux. Cet après-midi, je vais raccompagner Josh à l’aéroport, se rappela rapidement Simon. Et ce soir, on pourra manger quelque part, si tu veux.

-Ça me va. Et pour ce matin, on va commencer par aller manger. Après on avisera. Ok ?

Simon ne répondit pas, se contentant d’opiner. Il se leva le premier, suivi par Markus, et remit sa chemise, qui trainait au pied du lit. Markus, quant à lui, enleva son pantalon, et Simon détourna le regard avant de tomber raide dans les pommes.

-Markus ! laissa partir Simon, quand même.

-Quoi ? répondit Markus sans se retourner.

-Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, là !

Markus finit par se retourner vers Simon, et, même de dos, en regardant au-dessus de son épaule, il pouvait presque voir le teint que venait de prendre le visage de Simon. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

-Oh, pardon, s’excusa rapidement Markus. Je fais vite.

N’osant pas se retourner, Simon entendit Markus s’agiter dans son dos. Au final, Markus déclara que Simon pouvait se retourner, et il se retourna. Markus avait enfilé un jogging et un t-shirt à col en V grand ouvert, qui incita Simon à relever le regard plus vite qu’il ne pensait le faire de base.

De la concentration, Simon. Concentration.

Sans plus de commentaires, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger à neuf heures et demie, où Carl était déjà en train de manger.

-Bonjour les garçons, lança-t-il sans lever le regard de son assiette d’omelette.

-Bonjour Carl, répondirent Markus et Simon en même temps.

-Léo est à la cuisine ? demanda Markus.

-Il est en train de se préparer, répondit Carl en prenant une gorgée de café. Il est monté quand il vous a entendus descendre. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il à Simon.

-Oui. Oui, c’était très bien, merci, opina Simon.

-Markus ne t’a pas donné de coups ?

Carl rit, et Simon rougit un peu. Il ne pensa pas quelque chose du genre ‘si seulement’, mais presque. D’ailleurs, un rapide regard vers Markus lui confirma qu’il était embarrassé, lui aussi. Pour les mêmes raisons ? Qui sait.

-Non, ça va, dit Simon, regagnant son flegme le plus vite possible. Le lit était assez grand.

-Content de l’apprendre, mon grand, répondit Carl. Sachant que j’étais sur le point de te dire que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, et que tu peux revenir quand tu veux.

-Et mon avis, alors ? pouffa Markus.

-Léo et moi sommes déjà d’accord. Ton avis n’est pas nécessaire.

Carl eut le même genre de rire fatigué que la veille, alors que le rire de Markus, lui, était plus franc. Même s’il devait probablement essayer de faire semblant d’être outré. Simon n’en crut rien, cependant.

A ce moment-là, Léo reparut, larguant un bonjour au passage, et prit Carl sur son fauteuil pour aller ‘’faire un tour’’. Simon le regarda partir, avant de sentir le regard de Markus sur lui. Il le sentait un peu d’habitude, mais là, quelque chose était différent. C’était un regard… appuyé.

-Markus ? demanda Simon d’un ton intrigué.

-Simon ? demanda Markus, sur le même ton.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, là, non ?

Markus fronça les sourcils, avant de prendre une main de Simon entre les siennes. Le regard de Simon se perdait dans celui de Markus. Ses yeux débordaient d’émotions, encore.

-Eh bien… Rien que tu ne saches déjà, répondit finalement Markus. Je t’aime comme un fou. C’est tout.

Il avait beau le savoir depuis quasiment seize heures, le cœur de Simon bondissait toujours lorsque Markus disait ses mots. Il dût rester concentré pour ne pas bégayer comme un débutant. Encore.

-Euh c’est toi le fou ou c’est moi ? s’esclaffa Simon.

-Moi, très probablement, déclara Markus après une courte réflexion. Après, si tu l’es aussi, ça me rassurera un peu, je pense.

-Je suis fou de toi, moi aussi, Markus, concéda Simon.

Simon se pencha le premier pour embrasser Markus, qui n’hésita pas avant de lui rendre le baiser. C’était leur huitième baiser en vingt-quatre heures – oui, Simon avait rapidement compté – et Simon ne s’en lassait pas. Une partie de lui se dit ‘’pas encore’’, mais une autre, bien moins réaliste, la fit taire immédiatement.

Simon était officiellement un grand romantique.

-Sinon, ça ne nous aide pas, affirma soudain Markus.

-Comment ça ? demanda Simon, levant un sourcil.

-Sur ce qu’on va faire après le petit-déjeuner.

Simon se remit à y penser. Sans regarder Markus, cette fois, pour éviter toutes sortes de tentations. Finalement, aucun des deux ne trouvant rien, Simon demanda s’il pouvait prendre une douche, ce que Markus lui accorda. Markus l’accompagna dans la chambre pour qu’il prenne de quoi se changer, puis à la salle de bains, et lui expliqua comment la douche fonctionnait, puis sortit de la salle de bains.

Pour une toute petite, minuscule, délicieusement douloureuse seconde, Simon s’est imaginé en train de proposer à Markus de le rejoindre.

Il dut supplier son cerveau d’arrêter, pour se concentrer sur sa douche, et non pas sur le défilé d’images qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête.

Une demi-heure de lavage intensif plus tard, Simon se rhabilla rapidement et trouva Markus assis sur le lit, dans la chambre, qui déclara qu’il avait bien envie d’une douche aussi. Il s’en alla donc à son tour, en posant un petit bisou sur la joue de Simon, laissant ce dernier assis sur le lit à sa place. Il ne put s’empêcher de regarder le dit lit, là où il était allongé la nuit précédente, et… bien évidemment, son esprit vagabondait, ne pouvant faire autrement que penser à ce qui avait failli se passer ladite nuit. Effectivement, ce serait extrêmement dur de garder l’esprit clair après ça, comme Markus l’avait si gentiment souligné. Autant dire que Simon était dans de beaux draps.

Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Markus reparut une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, rhabillé aussi, et vint s’asseoir à côté de Simon, en lui prenant la main. Simon le regarda d’un air curieux.

-Quoi ? demanda Markus, voyant son expression.

-Quelque chose qui vient de me traverser l’esprit, affirma Simon. Rien de bien important.

-Tu sais qu’il ne faut pas me dire ce genre de choses, Simon. Maintenant, je suis curieux, et je veux savoir ce que tu ne me dis pas. Et comme tu regrettes de ne pas me le dire sachant ça, ou que tu te sens coupable, tu vas me le dire de toute façon.

-C’est… bien raisonné, soupira Simon.

Markus rit, et Simon admit, du coup, qu’il allait faire une remarque sur le fait que Markus ait mis pile dix minutes de moins que Simon pour prendre sa douche. Et au moment où Markus confirmait, Simon raisonna juste sur le fait que Markus n’avait pas besoin de shampooing intensif, lui. Ce qui, encore une fois, amusa Markus, qui passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Simon.

-Tu savais que le citron vert était mon deuxième fruit préféré ? demanda Markus.

-Non. Mais c’est mon préféré, à moi. Comment tu…

-Ton shampooing, le coupa poliment Markus. Je l’avais déjà senti, dans la clairière. Et ça te rend encore plus attirant, étrangement, dit Markus avec un sourire en coin.

-Tant que tu n’as pas envie de me manger, ça me va, pouffa Simon.

Markus perdit son sourire, pendant deux secondes, juste le temps que Simon le remarque. Il voyait que le regard de Markus vagabondait, de haut en bas, et il comprit une demi-seconde avant que Markus ne reprenne la parole.

-Toi non plus, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, admit Markus.

-Désolé, s’excusa Simon.

-C’est bon, je ne t’en veux pas.

Markus attira Simon sans condition vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et Simon émit un hoquet de surprise. Il s’attendait encore à un baiser, à ce stade, mais les câlins, c’était bien aussi. Alors qu’ils reprenaient une position assise plus conventionnelle, encore main dans la main, le visage de Simon s’alluma d’un seul coup. Il avait eu la bonne idée.

-Tu n’as pas parlé de leçons de piano ? proposa Simon. On pourrait en faire pendant quelques heures, en attendant le repas ?

-En quelques heures ? Oui, je pourrai commencer par les bases, concéda Markus. Et ce serait clairement mieux que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Même si j’adore le blanc de tes yeux, s’esclaffa Markus.

Toujours main dans la main, Simon et Markus se levèrent d’un geste, et allèrent vers le bureau, où les attendait le piano. Markus prit place en premier sur le banc, se mettant le plus au bord possible pour que Simon se mette bien au milieu, en face du piano. Markus commença à lui expliquer quelle touche fait quelle note, en combinaison avec les pédales sous le piano. Pour l’occasion, la jambe de Markus dansait un tango étrange avec celle de Simon, qui dût arrêter de trop y réfléchir avant d’aller trop loin. Encore une fois.

Le temps passa plus vite que prévu, pendant que Simon s’essayait au piano. Il est parvenu à jouer une série de quinze notes du premier coup, suscitant l’admiration de Markus, qui, selon ses dires, n’a pas appris aussi vite. En revanche, Simon n’avait clairement pas encore le niveau de Léo, qui était un prodige.

D’ailleurs, celui-ci entra à ce moment précis pour leur dire que le repas était prêt. Ce qui fit que Simon pensa à un détail qui aurait dû lui paraître évident.

-Tu disais que tu alternais pour les tâches ménagères, avec Léo ? demanda Simon, même si ce n’était pas une question.

-C’est ça. Et donc ?

-Tu n’as rien fait, ce week-end, a finalement relevé Simon.

-Il a accepté de tout faire, pour que je passe du temps avec toi, expliqua Markus. En échange, je vais cuisiner tous les soirs, cette semaine. Ce deal était plus qu’avantageux.

-Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

-Je _vais_ faire tout ça pour toi, le corrigea Markus. Mais ça vaut le coup.

Markus offrit un beau sourire à Simon, qui sentit ses joues s’enflammer. Coïncidence, ou pas, Markus posa sa main sur une joue de Simon, qui la prit. Markus embrassa ensuite Simon, qui lui rendit le baiser en le serrant contre lui. Ils se rendirent compte tous les deux que le baiser durait depuis trop longtemps quand ils commencèrent à avoir le souffle court.

-Houlà. On a failli mourir, articula Markus, amusé.

-C’est ma faute, je suis désolé, s’excusa Simon.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-A cause d’hier soir, je…

Markus l’interrompit en lui mettant un doigt devant la bouche. Le geste étonna Simon, qui, pour le coup, n’ajouta rien.

-On en reparle après manger, ok ? Si on ne va pas prendre le petit-déjeuner, Léo va encore se changer en spam, pouffa Markus.

Simon ne répondit pas, se contentant d’opiner, et suivit Markus dans la salle à manger où, évidemment, Carl et Léo étaient déjà en train de manger.

Carl affirma avoir deviné que Markus donnait des leçons de piano à Simon, ayant relevé le fait qu’il était sûr, à l’oreille, que deux personnes différentes ont joué du piano plus tôt. Et que, comme il connaissait la façon de jouer de Markus et Léo, il avait deviné que ce n’était pas Léo le deuxième joueur, plus tôt. Simon, franchement surpris, concéda qu’il avait voulu que Markus commence à lui apprendre le piano, car il avait été impressionné par les dons de Markus. Carl confirma qu’il voudrait bien que Simon vienne aussi souvent qu’il le voudra pour prendre lesdites leçons, et Simon l’en remercia.

Après le repas, Markus raccompagna Simon dans la chambre, où il devrait ranger ses affaires pour aller retrouver Josh dans le centre-ville. Markus était assis sur le lit, et, du coin de l’œil, Simon voyait que Markus le suivait du regard, alors qu’il faisait des allers retours pour rassembler ses affaires. Posant son sac plein près de la porte, Simon alla rejoindre Markus, s’asseyant à côté de lui. Simon voyait une lueur dans le regard de Markus, qu’il avait déjà vue mais dont il n’arrivait pas à déterminer le sens.

-A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous ? demanda Markus.

-Vers quatorze heures, se rappela rapidement Simon. Là il est treize heures, je vais partir dans pas longtemps pour déposer mes affaires chez moi et…

Mais Markus l’interrompit en le plaquant sur le lit. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Simon redevint rouge, et vit, le visage de Markus étant très près du sien, qu’il était rouge aussi.

-Désolé de t’avoir fait attendre, murmura Markus.

-Ce n’est pas grave.

-Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas te mettre en retard, ajouta Markus avec un petit sourire tendancieux. Je te le promets.

-Ce n’est pas grave, répéta Simon, ensorcelé.

Markus se remit à embrasser Simon, d’abord sur les lèvres puis dans le cou, puis se redressa pour enlever d’abord son t-shirt puis celui de Simon d’un geste. Haletant, entre deux gémissements étouffés, Simon continua de dire à Markus qu’il lui appartenait, qu’il était à sa merci. Cela semblait occasionner des émotions contradictoires, d’abord, dans l’expression de Markus, mais au final, il a souri et a continué d’embrasser Simon partout où il pouvait, alors que Simon était allongé sur le dos.

Comme promis, Markus n’a pas mis Simon en retard, car il était déjà en train de se rhabiller une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Markus le regardait faire, assis sur le lit en boxer.

-Est-ce que c’était ce à quoi tu t’attendais ? demanda Markus, avec un sourire en coin.

Simon réfléchit quelques secondes. C’était fou à quel point son esprit était plus en paix une fois que toutes les idées fixes qu’il avait eues depuis le soir précédent s’étaient concrétisées. Ou presque, mais il n’en était pas encore là.

-Non. C’était clairement mieux, s’esclaffa Simon en réponse.

-Je suis flatté, Simon. Vraiment.

-Et pourtant, je suis totalement objectif.

Markus leva un sourcil, sérieusement sceptique, ce qui fit rire Simon.

-En fait, pas du tout, admit-il ensuite. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je crois que oui, concéda Markus.

Simon ramassa son sac, et, avant de partir, il le reposa sur le sol pour aller embrasser Markus sur les lèvres, au-dessus de lui sur le lit, ses genoux de part et d’autre des jambes de Markus.

-A demain, dit Simon.

-A demain. Tu me manques déjà.

-Toi aussi.

Simon l’embrassa, sur le front cette fois, et sortit de la chambre avec son sac. En passant, il alla dire au revoir à Carl et Léo, puis partit pour rentrer chez lui en bus.

Une fois n’est pas coutume, son esprit vagabondait. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Markus, et à tout ce qui s’était passé depuis le matin précédent. Il était tellement distrait qu’il ne remarqua même pas sa mère en train de manger dans la cuisine, et qui le fit sursauter quand elle le salua. Il lui répondit, en lui réexpliquant qu’il ressortait tout de suite, et il fut reparti une fois qu’il eut déposé son sac. Simon demanda où Daniel était, et sa mère lui répondit qu’il était aussi sorti. Avec Connor. Tiens donc.

Simon arriva à quatorze heures _une_ à la gare, Josh l’attendant dans un coin, en train de manger ce qui ressemblait à un sandwich. Josh mangea sa dernière bouchée alors que Simon arrivait près de lui, et se leva pour prendre Simon dans ses bras, ce qui le fit sursauter. Mais il rendit quand même l’accolade.

-Salut mec, lança Josh. Tu as l’air d’aller bien.

-Salut. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Ouais, carrément. C’est aussi parce que je te connais bien. Et là tu es radieux.

Simon, en écho à ces dires, laissa partir un sourire attendri. Auquel Josh répondit un sourire franc, en s’asseyant. Simon s’assit à côté de lui.

-C’est en rapport avec ce Markus, c’est ça ?

Simon regarda Josh. Il n’y avait pas une once d’interrogation dans la question de Josh, il connaissait déjà la vérité. Mais il n’y avait aucun jugement non plus. Alors Simon raconta ce qui s’était passé depuis sa rentrée. Sans rentrer dans les détails du midi même, évidemment, mais il admit quand même ses sentiments et ses espoirs pour l’avenir. Ce qui lui a valu des encouragements sincères de Josh. Qui demanda néanmoins à mieux connaître Markus, son rôle de meilleur ami était entre autres de menacer le partenaire de Simon. Simon ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, alors il se contenta de rire un peu.

Ensuite, ils prirent le train ensemble le train pour aller à l’aéroport, parlant de choses et d’autres. Simon pensa d’un seul coup à demander à Josh chez qui il était allé vivre, pendant son week-end, et il lui répondit qu’il était chez Rupert, un mec qu’il avait connu pendant les vacances d’été, le courant étant rapidement passé entre eux. Simon releva que Josh avait toujours été amical, donc il n’était pas étonné que Josh soit déjà assez proche d’un gars en deux mois pour aller dormir chez lui un week-end.

Une petite heure et demie plus tard, Simon et Josh arrivèrent à l’aéroport, ils se séparèrent après une autre accolade, et la promesse de Josh de revenir pendant les prochaines vacances. Simon rentra ensuite chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et, arrivant chez lui vers dix-sept heures, il se prépara pour son dîner avec Markus le soir même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ? Je ne connais PAS ce Pokémon.


	11. Première Proposition (03/08)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une belle ellipse, et une belle perspective d'avenir (POV Markus)

Depuis que Markus avait officialisé sa relation avec Simon, l’année scolaire passa en un éclair. Mais quand même avec son lot de nouveautés.

Au mois d’octobre, Markus se souvint d’une promesse que Simon lui avait faite, et lui en reparla. Il s’agissait de ce que Simon écrivait. Ce dernier trouvait toujours ça ridicule, mais plus il le répétait, plus cela rendait Markus curieux. Finalement, Simon finit par lui montrer. L’histoire parlait d’un enquêteur, Jéricho, qui aidait la veuve et l’orphelin dans un monde dirigé par une dictature oppressive, dirigée par une ingénieure aussi brillante que malveillante, et sa secte robotique, appelée Cyberlife. Markus aima beaucoup le début de cette histoire, et fut une grosse source de soutien moral pour que Simon la continue. Markus admit également, non sans amusement, que ce scénario ferait un bon jeu vidéo.

Au début et à la fin du mois de novembre, il y eut l’anniversaire de Luther et de Kara, respectivement. Qui se passèrent tranquillement, sans incidents notables. Les invités étaient pour ainsi dire les mêmes que pour l’anniversaire de Simon et Daniel. Et la relation entre Daniel et Connor semblait avoir évolué, selon Simon. Markus fut assez amusé en analysant le ton de Simon pendant cette remarque, qui était assez partagé. Comme quand Daniel avait appris pour la relation entre Simon et Markus, sans doute.

Noël fut lui aussi riche en émotions. Markus a voulu offrir toutes sortes de cadeaux délirants et onéreux à Simon, qui avait refusé toutes ses propositions avec calme et humilité. Cependant, Simon, lui, a fait un cadeau très personnel à Markus : son roman, Cyberlife, qu’il a fini depuis leur rencontre en septembre. Et comble du cadeau, Simon a renommé le plus importants de ses protagonistes Markus, ce qui a beaucoup plus à l’original. Pour un peu, il s’était senti pleurer. Il avait sauvé le monde libre, dans ce roman. Et ça c’était beau.

Mi-mars, c’était l’anniversaire de Connor. Rien de particulier ne s’est passé, mis à part une petite sauterie organisée par Daniel… et l’officialisation de la part de ce dernier de sa relation avec Connor. Daniel semblait sur un petit nuage, et Connor trahissait quelques sourires de temps en temps, quand Daniel lui collait des petits bisous sur la joue. Markus voyait à quel point Simon était attendri, et ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Six mois plus tard, Markus s’étonnait encore sa capacité à faire la différence entre Simon et Daniel. Ils étaient très différents mentalement, mais très similaires physiquement, étonnamment. L’amour de Markus faisait que les moindres petites divergences se voyaient comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

A partir du mois de juin, Markus parlait mariage, avec Léo, Carl et Luther, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et ça marchait, cela faisait rire ses interlocuteurs. Cependant… en y réfléchissant, Markus réalisa qu’il était prêt à tout faire pour Simon. Le mariage était trop prématuré, mais il se promettait de trouver quelque chose.

Il trouva la solution quelques semaines plus tard. Mais cela nécessitait une sacrée préparation. Et quelques complices.

Daniel fut partant, évidemment. Il était déjà dans le coup pour l’anniversaire de Simon, et globalement, il a admis adorer préparer des surprises. Le plan de Markus lui plaisait particulièrement, en plus. Daniel a promis de ramener Connor, aussi, plaidant qu’il serait un acteur parfait avec son expression poker face, et Markus concéda cet argument.

Kara et Luther aussi étaient partants. Une fois que Luther eut fini de s’étouffer à cause de son fou rire en entendant le projet de Markus. Même la petite Alice proposa son aide. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle voulait aider son frère et sa sœur de son mieux. Alors Markus ne refusa pas son aide, si infime soit-elle.

Enfin, il dut s’adresser à Carl. C’était le plus dur, car ce projet était ambitieux, et même si Carl lui avait dit de ne pas hésiter, rien n’y faisait, Markus avait toujours du mal à parler d’argent. Là, ça lui tenait à cœur, alors il prit son courage à deux mains pour en parler à son père. Qui fut sincèrement surpris.

-En es-tu sûr, mon grand ? demanda Carl, sans aucun jugement. C’est quand même…

-J’y ai mûrement réfléchi, Carl, le coupa tout aussi gentiment Markus. C’est ce que je veux. Et je voudrais que ce soit aussi ce que Simon veut. Sinon eh bien… Je prendrai le temps qu’il faudra pour te rembourser.

-Si tu n’as aucun doute, ce ne sera pas la peine. Vas-y, tu as ma bénédiction.

Markus ne répondit rien, sentant ses larmes monter à ses yeux, et se contenta de prendre Carl dans ses bras, qui rendit l’accolade comme il pouvait, dans son fauteuil.

-Je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais… je t’aime, papa, dit soudain Markus.

-Je le sais. Et je t’aime aussi, fils.

Markus colla un bisou sur le front de Carl, et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Pour reprendre son souffle. Rien que le fait de penser à ce qu’il allait faire faisait son cœur battre à toute allure. Qu’est-ce que ce serait quand il poserait sa question à Simon ?

La fin des cours arriva, fin juin, et fin juillet, Carl affirma qu’il avait réglé tous les détails pour l’appartement. Il avait même demandé l’autorisation à la mère de Simon qui, si elle n’avait pas débordé d’enthousiasme, était quand même contente pour lui, et satisfaite des garanties que Carl lui avait offertes. Puis, Markus organisa une grande fête, encore, pour finir de préparer le terrain. Chez lui, cette fois, pour son anniversaire, qui était début août. Et il a fini par demander de l’aide à Luther, sans lui donner plus de détails. Même si le peu de détails que Luther avait l’avait franchement intrigué.

-Pourquoi _cette_ chanson en particulier, Mark ? avait-il demandé, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je préfère te faire la surprise, affirma Markus. Mais je te remercie quand même pour ton aide, Luther.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, opina Luther. Excuse-moi d’être curieux. C’est genre ultra mielleux.

-Je sais, et je n’en ai même pas honte, ricana Markus. On en est là.

Luther rit aussi, avant de prendre Markus dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin d’ours. Markus émit un gémissement de surprise, mais rendit le câlin. Luther était son frère, évidemment.

Enfin, la soirée de la fête était arrivée, et Markus était de plus en plus dans un état second. Tout le monde souhaitait bon anniversaire à Markus, mais Simon n’était pas encore arrivé. Daniel expliqua que Simon avait un truc à faire avant de venir. L’absence de détails intrigua Markus, qui psychotait sur les différentes raisons de l’absence de Simon.

Finalement, il arriva, et tout le monde fit silence. Simon ne sembla pas y faire plus attention que ça, allant juste saluer Markus en l’embrassant. Luther glissa hors de la pièce, dès qu’il vit le demi-regard que Markus lui a envoyé.

-Salut, toi, le salua-t-il. Bon anniversaire.

-Merci Simon, répondit Markus, toujours sous le charme. Je suis content que tu sois là.

-Je ne suis pas le seul invité, tu sais ? ricana Simon.

-Non. Mais tu es le plus important.

-C’est ton anniversaire, pourtant, releva Simon.

Markus allait ouvrir la bouche, et vit du coin de l’œil que Luther était revenu. L’air de rien, les autres invités – Daniel, Connor, Kara et Alice – s’étaient rapprochés. Il n’y avait que Luther et Kara qui savaient ce qui allait se passer, et s’efforçaient de ne pas réagir. Markus crut voir que Luther se retenait de rire, mais il ne releva pas plus que ça.

Simon, lui, regarda les invités qui s’étaient réunis autour de lui et Markus, avec une expression partagée.

-Markus ? l’appela-t-il.

-Ouais ?

-Me dis pas que c’est un dîner sacrificiel et qu’ils vont me manger ? pouffa-t-il.

-Non, non. En fait…

Markus se racla la gorge, attendant le signal. Simon semblait de plus en plus perplexe, et d’un coup, la musique arriva. Elle semblait d’autant plus forte depuis que tout le monde s’était de nouveau tu.

_"Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help_

_Fallin’ in love with you._

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can’t help_

_Fallin’ in love with you.”_

Simon fronça les sourcils, et Markus crut avaler de travers. Avant de poser un genou à terre devant Simon, mettant sa main dans son dos, pour prendre ce qui était dans sa poche. Simon, lui, ouvrit les yeux en grand.

_"Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be.”_

Markus jeta un regard derrière lui. Luther et Kara lui offraient des pouves levés d’encouragement, Connor et Alice semblaient réellement surpris – même si quelqu’un qui ne connaissait pas Connor comme Markus ne réussiraient sans doute pas à lire son expression – et Daniel semblait au bord de la crise de fou rire.

Markus se secoua un bon coup, pendant la pause dans la chanson.

-Simon, je t’aime, tu le sais ça, commença Markus.

-Ouais, articula Simon. Moi aussi je t’aime.

-Et j’aimerais qu’on… officialise cet amour, si je puis dire, dit Markus en se raclant la gorge.

-Oh ?

Markus tendit ses mains devant lui, au meilleur moment. La première s’arrêta juste devant celle de Simon, et l’autre tenait une petite boîte.

_"So take my hand_

_Take my whole life too._

_Cause I can’t help_

_Fallin’ in love with you.”_

Simon mit une main devant sa bouche, et prit l’autre main de Markus, celle qui ne tenait pas un objet. D’où il était, dans le noir, Markus crut voir que les yeux de Simon brillaient.

-J’ai une demande à te faire, déclara Markus en frottant du bout du doigt la main de Simon, dans la sienne.

-Oui, répondit immédiatement Simon, d’un ton ferme et définitif.

Markus cligna les yeux de manière exagérée. Plusieurs semaines plus tôt, il avait émis des doutes à Carl quant au fait que Simon ne voulait peut-être pas la même chose que Markus. Mais là, il venait de dire oui, avant même d’entendre la question.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander, dit quand même Markus.

-Ce n’est pas grave.

Simon prit Markus par le col et l’attira pour l’enlacer. Derrière Markus, il y avait des cris enthousiastes et des applaudissements, alors que, concrètement, il ne s’était encore rien passé. Markus serra Simon contre lui pendant de longues secondes, avant que Kara, Luther et Daniel ne viennent se joindre au câlin.

-Tout compte fait, je veux bien que tu me dises, Markus, dit soudain Simon, une fois tout le monde séparé. S’il te plaît.

-Bien sûr.

Markus mit la petite boîte devant lui, et, dans la dite boîte, il y avait une clé. Cela sembla intriguer Simon, qui leva un sourcil.

-Tu m’as dit que tu voulais aller rejoindre Josh en fac de droit, non ?

-Oui, opina Simon. Et alors ?

-Je vais passer un brevet professionnel d’aide à la personne, comme je le fais déjà officieusement avec Carl et Léo, expliqua Markus. Et il se trouve que mon école est assez proche de la tienne.

-Oh, donc on pourra se voir de temps en temps. C’est super, affirma Simon avec un petit sourire.

-Non. Simon. Cette clé… C’est celle d’un appartement. _Notre_ appartement.

Ce fut au tour de Simon de cligner des yeux de manière exagérée. Markus entendit quelqu’un tousser bruyamment derrière lui, c’était Daniel.

-Tu es sérieux, Manfred ? demanda-t-il, d’un ton étonné. Tu vas me priver de mon souffre-douleur ? Je l’ai gardé pendant à peine un an !

-Seulement s’il le veut, précisa Markus.

-Ah ouais ? Tu en es encore aux hypothèses ? s’esclaffa Luther. Parce que sa réponse me semble plutôt claire, à moi.

Markus se tourna vers Simon, qui semblait vraiment y réfléchir. Mais il n’y réfléchit pas longtemps, cependant.

-Je te l’ai dit, je suis d’accord, acquiesça Simon. Mais j’ai plein de détails…

-Carl a déjà payé les loyers pour deux ans, et votre mère lui a donné son aval, l’interrompit gentiment Markus. Tu as juste tes valises à faire.

-Je suis grave content pour toi, frérot, ajouta-t-il avec un franc sourire à Simon. Alors, quand est-ce que tu m’offres un appart, toi aussi ? demanda-t-il à Connor, ricanant.

-Tu devras attendre un peu, je le crains, répliqua Connor, toujours sérieux, évidemment.

-Pas grave. Je t’aime quand même.

Daniel planta un petit bisou sur la joue de Connor, comme souvent, et Connor eut un sourire en coin. Markus se reconcentra sur Simon, qui avait pris la clé dans sa main et qui la regardait d’un air encore un peu incrédule.

-Markus, c’est… C’est… commença Simon.

-Fou ? tenta Markus. Je sais. Mais c’est parce que je suis fou de toi.

Simon eut un rire désabusé, mais quand même avec le visage bien rouge. Markus reprit la clé, et la remit dans sa poche.

Après ça, la fête reprit normalement. Luther vint déclarer ses félicitations encre une fois en tapant le dos de Markus, en insistant sur le fait que sa proposition était vraiment très mielleuse. Kara eut un rire compatissant, et Alice rit de bon cœur aussi. D’où il était, Markus aurait juré que le rire d’Alice ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de Luther.

Plus tard, en début de soirée, la mère des jumeaux arriva à la fin de la fête, alors que les autres invités rentraient chez eux. Elle l’invita à rester dîner avec eux, et Markus accepta, non sans échanger un regard plein de sens avec Daniel. Au final, elle n’a presque rien dit pendant tout le repas, avant de passer aux aveux, et de lancer des menaces parentales à Markus, sur ce qu’elle lui ferait si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Simon. Markus a bien évidemment pris les menaces au sérieux, promettant de toujours être là pour son bien et non pour son mal. Cela sembla la satisfaire, car elle reprit une attitude affable après ça.

Le lendemain, Markus vint chercher Simon chez lui, dans une voiture payée par Carl, et, comme promis, il avait déjà fait ses valises. Ils échangèrent un baiser de salutations et furent en route. En route vers leur nouvelle vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà une autre fanfic que je réussis à terminer, avec une magnifique fin ouverte. Bon, en vrai, j'ai mis près de deux ans à écrire ce foutu épilogue, mais c'est une bonne chose de faire, et je peux enfin passer à autre chose X)
> 
> En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si le cœur vous en dit, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de mes autres œuvres :)


End file.
